Skin to Bone
by Mel Blair
Summary: Est-ce-que Luffy vient de trouver une nouvelle addition à l'équipage? Ou est-ce-que le passé de Melinda la rattrapera et sèmera le chaos sur la mer du Grand Line? Un pirate et une guerrière tentent de dévoiler le mystère de la marine mais ne parviennent qu'à se trouver l'un l'autre...le masque tombera-t-il?
1. Chapter 1

**\- Melinda-**

 **1** **er** **essaie**

 _ ***Chapitre Premier***_

GARDEN OF HELLS, ENTREPÔT ABANDONNÉ, FOND DE L'ARÈNE DE COMBAT

-MELINDA

-19 : 14

— Merde!

Sa tête heurta violemment l'imposante paroi murale avec un bruit faisant parcourir des frissons dans les colonnes vertébrales des spectateurs.

— L'Impitoyable Faucheuse est par terre! Est-ce que l'Ogre du Diable sera le nouveau champion? Ou est-ce que Faucheuse refuse de s'avouer vaincue? Allez! Faites monter les paris! C'est un combat entre tueurs sans merci!

Un filet de sang cramoisi se mit à couler de son front et sur le masque qui recouvrait la douce figure de son visage. Mais le filet de liquide rouge se transforma en vif flot de qui salissait sa soyeuse chevelure noire et venait tacher sa veste.

La voix criante et aigüe de l'animateur n'arrangeait pas son mal de tête. Elle tenta de se remettre debout, mais peine perdue, ses frêles jambes tremblotaient et la pauvre devait s'appuyer sur le mur.

— Merde, merde, MERDE! répéta-t-elle.

— L'habituel sang-froid de la Faucheuse tire à ses limites! Est-ce parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a plus aucune chance? Ou parce -

— TU VAS-TU ARRÊTER DE MES CASSER LES OREILLES AVEC TA VOIX MERDIQUE UN JOUR OU EST-CE QUE JE DOIS MONTER LÀ-HAUT ET TE LA FERMER?

Silence. Finalement, la douleur qui bombardait son crâne fit mine de s'apaiser. Néanmoins, cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que la bande d'ivrognes, de pirates et des pires saletés de la race humaine en qui consistait la foule de spectateurs ne parte à pouffer des rires grotesques, remplissant la salle de leur voix qui ferait pleurer un sourd et de leur haleine pestidantielle.

— Messieurs, je pense que notre championne a plus souffert de ce dernier coup à la tête qu'elle ne laisse paraitre!

Une nouvelle onde de rires malodorants résonna dans l'entrepôt vide.

La gracile figure qui luttait pour rester debout ne put que pousser un soupir exaspéré.

Cependant, elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas tort. Son métabolisme ne pourrait supporter un autre coup comme celui qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il lui fallait terminer le match dans les prochaines minutes si elle voulait s'assurer une victoire.

Lentement, elle ramassa Gambol Shourd du sol poussiéreux par le manche. Seulement, elle peinait à tenir sur ses jambes et du se résoudre a utilisé sa précieuse arme comme appui.

— HA, terrible Ogre du Diable va devenir nouveau gagnant d'ARÈNE! Pourquoi pas toi abandonner? Ogre du Diable promettre d'aller tout doux avec toi, peut-être ne pas tuer toi!

La jeune fille faisait pitié à voir comparer à la gargantuesque masse de muscle qui, supposément, était son adversaire. L'Ogre méritait bien son nom de scène: grand de prés de deux mètres, musclé à bloc et l'hygiène à répugner un porc. Il y avait de quoi s'y méprendre. De plus, la blessée croyait fermement que le mastodonte avait des muscles à la place du cerveau à l'entendre parler.

Cependant, malgré les paroles du monstre, elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Ce n'était pas qu'elle l'ignorait, non. Seulement, son esprit avait d'occupation plus importante en ce moment que d'argumenter avec un gorille sous stéroïdes qui avait l'intelligence d'un enfant de quatre ans.

Ses doux yeux bleus, comme a l'habitude, revêtir un éclat argenté pendant que la matière grise qui lui servait de cerveau fonctionnait au mil à l'heure pour trouver une solution rapide et efficace pour achever le combat. En l'espace de quelques secondes plus d'une vingtaine de plans furent abandonné, une dizaine examinés sous toues leurs facettes et un seul retenu. Une fois ce dernier revérifié une unième fois, un sourire narquois passa sur le coin de ses lèvres.

 _Parfait_

Sans aucuns préavis, elle s'élança vers la gigantesque brute. Surprise, cette dernière tenta de ralentir la forme floue s'approchant avec rapidité de lui en lançant roches et détritus à portée de main. En vain. Zigzaguant à une vitesse fulgurante, la silhouette préparait lentement la lame de son arme. Les mains sur le manche métallique remontaient le katana au niveau de son abdomen visant le cou de son ennemi. Frapper pour tuer. La brute paniquait de plus en plus pendant que la distance entre eux diminuait.

10 mètres.

5 mètres.

2 mètr-

 _Obscurité?_

Elle s'arrêta ferme. Tout n'était qu'obscurité et néant. Une goute de sueur froide coula dans son dos aux souvenirs que cette pensé ravivait. Mais ses instincts ne la laissèrent pas divaguer pour longtemps et la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle ressentit une légère masse sur son visage. Curieuse, elle porta la main et examina l'objet que celle-ci venait de recueillir; un chapeau de paille.

 _Un chapeau de paille?_

— QU'EST- CE QUE CA FOU DANS MA FACE!

Le silence que sa question provoqua ne fut interrompu que par la voie d'un spectateur sortant de la foule incrédule : il semblait étonnamment jeune, sa silhouette était maigre et élancée et de courtes mèches noires rebelles donnaient à son visage un aspect insouciant.

— Oi! C'est à moi le chapeau! Désolé pour-

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas la chance d'analyser plus l'impertinent qui venait de gâcher son plan que des phalanges d'acier vinrent s'écraser sur sa joue droite. Elle se vit propulser à l'autre bout du terrain et contre le mur l'encerclant. Elle se retrouva sans souffle quand l'air de ses poumons fut violemment expulsé par le choc. Sa vue devenait flou et imprécise; elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

 _«Je n'aurai jamais pensé être obligé d'utiliser cette technique de sitôt dans cette ARÈNE -._

Elle leva son kanata et fit pression sur la vis au milieu de la lame. À cet endroit celle-ci se rétracta et vient de coller perpendiculairement au manche. Cette forme, rappelant vaguement celle du Kama, détenait le nom de ʻʻPisol Formʼʼ. Pourquoi ʻʻPisolʼʼ? À cause du magnifique colt M1911A1 de calibre 11 en argent incrusté dans le manche. C'était son joujou préféré. Mais les balles n'étaient pas celle d'un fusil normal, oh non. Elle en prit une dans le revers caché de sa manche et concentra la dernière partie son énergie sur le projectil avant de la mettre dans le chargeur. _Jouer le tout pour le tout._

Elle détacha le ruban noir enroulé sur son avant-bras droit et attacha un des bouts autour de la crosse en passant par le pontet et l'autre à son poing. Puis, finalement, lança son arme sur l'abomination qui se trouvait avec elle dans l'ARÈNE.

Croyant avoir affaire a un simple kusagirama, les quelques cellules de la brute possédaient lui dirent de reculer afin de se mettre hors de porter du l'armer; c'est ce qu'il fit. _À son détriment_. Dés que la formation meurtrière se retrouva pille devant la face du tas de muscles un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le coin de la bouche de l'attaquante.

Elle ramena son poignet en arrière d'un geste brusque; le ruban fut tendu en ligne droite et la détente activée. La balle rentra entre les deux yeux du géant. Les regards des combattants se croisèrent. L'un désemparé, l'autre narquois. Finalement, le corps du mastodonte s'écrasa de tout son poids sur le sol.

— _surtout pas contre bébé gorilla.»_

La foule resta muette pendant un moment en train d'assimiler l'extraordinaire retour que la jeune guerrière venait de faire. Et le meurtre de sang froid, bien sûr. Cependant, l'animateur se remit au travail et les pirates ivrognes le suivirent de plus belle.

— Notre championne de la soirée : L'impétueuse Faucheuse! Toujours invaincue!

Acclamation de la part des ivrognes

Mais elle n'y prêtait guère attention. Avec minutie, elle rangea son katana dans son étui et balança l'ensemble sur son dos. Par la suite, elle se mit a marché vers la dépouille de son ancien ennemi tout en enroula le ruban noir à sa place sur son avant-bras droit. Une fois à niveau du cadavre elle ne put que remarquer les traits défigurés de l'orge et du trou béant qui ornait désormais le front de celui-ci. Une grimace apparue derrière le masque souillé de sang avant que celle-ci ne soit remplacée par un sourire satisfait.

 _«Hasta la vista, baby!»_

Les cris et sifflements pervers et admirateurs émanaient de la foule soule et énergisée par la vue du combat qui venait d'avoir lieu pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'ARÈNE. Néanmoins, une fois encore, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle peinait à marcher et son métabolisme entier lui donnait l'envie irrésistible de hurler à traumatiser un loup un soir de pleine lune. Sa vision, lorsqu'elle n'était pas complètement nulle à cause de ses paupières épuisées, était floue et divaguait. Donc, à moitié morte de fatigue et aveugle elle se traîna vers le passage. Seulement, à quelques pas de cette dernière, son pied rentra en contact avec un Objet Vacant Non-Identifié (OVNI — comme elle aimait bien les surnommés); un chapeau de paille.

 _LE chapeau de paille_ qui lui avait presque couté sa vie et son match.

Son pied gauche eut immédiatement comme instinct d'écraser l'objet maudit. Néanmoins, à quelques centimètres, il stoppa net. Le regard de la championne s'éclaira soudain avec un éclat malicieux et ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire à glacer le diable. Elle avait une _idée._

 _Parfait._

Sans plus de délibération, elle ramassa le chapeau et se dépêcha de quitter l'ARÈNE. Mais son sourire, lui, ne quitta pas ses lèvres.

 **Melinda —**

 **Fin du premier essai**

— **Fin du chapitre premier.**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Melinda-**

 _ ***Second Chapitre ***_

GARDEN OF HELLS, HÔTEL DAVY JONES, CHAMBRE 3

-MELINDA

-9 : 43

— Ow!

La gracile figure se releva péniblement de son lit en affichant une grimace de douleur. Le combat d'hier soir avait laissé des séquelles. Elle pouvait sentir que quelques côtes avaient été endommagées en plus de sa migraine qui menaçait de fendre son crâne en deux. Son esprit était embrumé et ses sens déboussolés comme si elle avait la gueule de bois. Mais, finalement elle se leva et se traina plus ou moins à la salle de bain pour une douche bien méritée.

Après celle-ci, la jeune fille entreprit de s'habiller. Parmi ses maigres possessions, elle choisit une simple camisole bleue par-dessus laquelle elle enfila une chemise de soie noire. Puis, elle revêtit un simple jeans et compléta le tout par des boucles d'oreille en argent représentant des éclairs.

Elle attrapa son masque de combat et le fourra dans son sac. Ce dernier aussi avait subi des dommages durant l'échange d'hier. Du sang tachait une majeure partie du tissu noir et les motifs blancs en formes de tonnerre semblait sales et déchirés. « Il faut vraiment que je m'en procure un autre », pensant la guerrière. Elle tenta vainement de coiffer ses longs cheveux de jais, mais abandonna et les laissa lousses au vent. Elle allait quitter quand un objet accrocha son regard; _the strawhat._ Doucement,ses doigts soulevèrent le chapeau le posèrent sur sa tête. Si son plan s'avérait être exact, elle en aurait grandement besoin. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire de contentement à l'idée de ce qu'allait lui rapporter le petit objet de paille. S'en plus tarder, elle balança Gambol Shourd sur son dos et claqua la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

En bas de l'escalier menant au premier étage s'étendait le bar de l'hôtel dans lequel elle résidait; le Davy Jones. La silhouette à la chevelure noire vint s'assoir au comptoir et presque immédiatement un vieillard l'accueillit avec un plat chaud qu'il posa devant elle.

— Bonjour, Miss Melinda. Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme aujourd'hui. Avez-vous mal dormi? demanda le propriétaire.

— Ce n'est rien, Gama. Juste le Jeu d'hier qui s'est avéré un peu plus dur qu'ordinaire et qui m'a épuisée, répondit-elle en avalant une bouchée du déjeuner qu'on lui avait servi.

— Est-ce cela? J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop blessé!

L'ainée affichait une moue soucieuse avec ses soucis touffus qui se fronçaient.

« Il ne se préoccupe pas vraiment de ma santé. Cette expression est peut-être du souci, mais elle ne m'est pas destinée. Comme tout le monde, Gama ne se soucie que de ses problèmes à lui et ferme les yeux sur ceux des autres. _Tous_ : égoïstes, indifférents, insensibles. Ce qui le tourmente tant n'est pas mon bien-être, mais bien de savoir si je pourrai payer le loyer ce mois-ci. Les gens sont incapables d'affection puisqu'ils ne cherchent qu'à accomplir leurs propres dessins. Au détriment des autres. Oui, ils sont tous comme cela. _Tous. »_

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gama. J'ai gagné comme toujours. J'allais justement allez réclamer mon prix, je vous paierais à mon retour.

Et s'en plus attendre la réponse du vieillard, elle quitta Le Davy Jones.

Le soleil éblouit les yeux bleus de la figure se tenant sur le seuil de l'hôtel. Mais cette dernière enfonça un chapeau de paille sur sa tête pour leur procurer un peu d'ombre. Ensuite, elle se mit à marché en direction du port avec un pas déterminer. Seulement, son esprit divaguait.

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il toujours pas retrouvé? Est-ce que j'ai commis une erreur dans l'analyse? Non, tout concorde. Il est clair que l'idiot à qui ce chapeau appartient y tient beaucoup. Braver une foule de pirates ivrognes, interrompre un match. En plus, il y avait comme une aura qui émanait de lui. Quelque chose de familier, mais je ne me souviens pas ou je l'aie ressenti la dernière fois... Même avec un grand sourire, ses yeux semblaient m'avertir. Oui, ils m'observaient et me fixaient, comme pour dire "Si tu endommages le chapeau, tu vas regretter." Mais mes instincts ne me mentent jamais; ce garçon viendra à ma recherche pour récupérer ce que je lui aie pris. Et à la façon dont il y tient, je suis sûr que quelques milliers de Berry* ne seront rien. »

Melinda réafficha son sourire caractéristique.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta net. Ses yeux avaient repéré, à sa gauche, un magasin vendant de masques de toutes sortes.

— Génial! s'écria-t-elle en s'y engouffrant.

Des dizaines de modèles s'étalaient sous ses yeux exorbités par l'étonnement. Elle se promena entre les étagères et admirait les éléments exposés. Des masques loup, vénitiens, à plume, de carnaval, blancs, en cuir et d'autres styles qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, elle opta pour un masque loup noir comme celui qu'elle possédait déjà. Cependant, le nouveau était cousu en soie et de longues lignes blanches s'y étendaient à partir du côté gauche en s'entremêlant formant un étrange motif.

Excitée par son nouvel achat, la jeune fille ne prêta pas attention lors de sa sortie de la boutique. La vive lumière du soleil la prit hors garde et elle se trouva aveuglée et confuse dans la foule animée du marché. Elle entreprit de chercher pour le chapeau de paille seulement, comme sa main effleura l'objet, quelqu'un se heurta violemment à elle et ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse.

— Aie! s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant la hanche droite sur laquelle elle était tombée.

— Ouch! Oh, je suis vraiment désolé! s'excusa inconnu.

Melinda releva la tête pour examiner l'étranger qui avait eu l'audace de rentrer dans elle. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le nez incroyablement long. Elle peinait à croire qu'un nez pouvait atteindre une telle taille. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas le seul élément qui ressortait chez l'individu; ses cheveux frisotés étaient recouverts d'un drôle de chapeau blanc étendu sur les extrémités, un pantalon jaune remontant à son abdomen était retenu par des bretelles et finalement, un curieux bâton vert qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche et qui ressemblait à une sorte de fronde.

Sans plus attendre, l'extravagant jeune homme se releva et fit mine de continuer son chemin. Il semblait pressé et inquiet. La fragile silhouette encore sur le sol se remit debout, non sans douleur, lorsque son intention fut attirée par une voie provenant de la direction qu'avait empruntée le curieux étranger :

— Usopp! On ne peut pas quitter comme ça! Elle est peut-être blessée. Il faut que je l'examine!

Le propriétaire de la voix semblait être le compagnon de l'individu au long nez. Mais Melinda fut stupéfaite par l'apparence de celui-ci; il était un renne! Mais, en plus de parler, il portait un short, une camisole, un chapeau par où dépassaient ses panaches et un petit sac à dos.

— Je sais, Chopper. Mais on n'a pas le temps! Il faut qu'on retrouve le chapeau de Luffy! Et-

Les deux figures furent trop loin pour que la jeune combattante ne puisse entendre le reste de la conversation. Toutefois, elle avait déjà recueilli l'information qui l'intéressait.

« Alors, ils sont à ma recherche? Je n'avais pas prévu qu' _il_ aurait des amis. Mais, si ses derniers sont si inattentifs et stupides que ces deux-là, je n'ai rien à craindre. Le chapeau était juste sous leur nez et ils l'ont manqué dans leur empressement! _Baka!_ **... Ils l'on appelé ' _Luffy_ '. Est-ce que c'est son nom? Je me demande quand il va finalement me trouver. Je veux négocier avec lui et non pas ses ``amis ``. »

Ses pieds se remirent à bouger en direction du port et quelques minutes plus tard elle pouvait l'apercevoir au loin.

Mais plus Melinda s'en approchait plus, quelque chose lui semblait différent. Elle ne pouvait pas dire quoi, cependant quelque chose semblait avoir modifié dans le paysage.

Elle longeait maintenant la côte en examinant les quais. C'est là qu'elle l'aperçut; un bateau pirate. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il appartenait à des pirates qui la surprit, car Garden of Hells était une ville remplie de pirates. Ce qui l'intrigua ce fut la présence du bateau lui-même sur l'ile. Garden of Hells se situait dans le New World, cette mer cruelle et dévastatrice. Peu de pirates parvenaient à atteindre l'archipel et peu avaient le courage de le quitter. En effet, il n'avait pas eu de nouvel arrivant sur l'ile depuis des mois.

Curieuse la jeune combattante s'approcha du navire afin de mieux l'observer.

— Encore une bande de fous, soupira-t-elle en voyant enfin de plus près l'embarcation.

Le bateau abordait des couleurs vives comme le rouge et le jaune. De plus, d'étranges cabines se situaient à l'arrière et ont la place du nid de pie. Seulement, ce qui la surpris le plus fut l'énorme prou en forme de lion avait deux pattes de chaque coté servant d'ancrage.

En levant la tête, elle put discerner le Jolly Roger de l'équipage à qui le navire appartenait; deux os croisant un crâne portant un chapeau de paille.

« Ce Jolly Roger, je l'ai vu quelque part. Mais où? Argn! Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du nom de l'équipage qu'il représente. Mmmm...Merde! Il fallait vraiment que ma mémoire me lâche maintenant! »

La figure frustrée s'éloigna du bateau et continua son chemin le long du port en direction du hangar de combat.

Peu après, elle atteint ce dernier. Discrète, elle fit le tour et s'infiltra par un passage à l'arrière. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle enfila rapidement son nouveau masque et traversa un long couloir sombre avant de pousser une porte imposante. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un grand comptoir ou une silhouette élancée était concentré a parlé a un Den Den Mushi***.

— Non, Monsieur. Non, le gamin n'était pas d'en le coup. Il est apparu de nulle part, on ne sait toujours pas s'il travaillait pour les DevilsDogs ou s'il cherchait simplement les ennuis. Et —

— JE ME FOUS DE SAVOIR POUR QUI IL TRAVAILLAIT! IL A FAILLI GÂCHER LE COMBAT! TU SAIS COMBIEN D'ARGENT J'AI MISÉ SUR CETTE MAUDITE FAUCHEUSE, HEIN?! EST-CE QU'ON LUI A AU MOINS RÉGLÉ SON COMPTE À CE FUMIER?

Le Den Den Mushi s'époumonait à l'oreille du secrétaire qui avait l'air d'avoir pissé dans ses culottes. Melinda resta à l'écart, elle savait que ses combats étaient organisés par un homme beaucoup plus riche et avec beaucoup de contacts. Néanmoins, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ni entendu en personne. On le connaissait uniquement sous le nom de _Patron_.

« On dirait que ce _Luffy_ a causé un véritable carnage hier soir. Le Patron n'a vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur. Mais j'espère qu'il ne se soit pas trop fait péter la gueule par la foule pour avoir dérangé mon match; j'ai besoin de lui en un morceau — »

La jeune figure fut arrachée à ses pensées par la voie du _Patron_ qui venait de monter encore d'un cran (même si elle pensait que cella était impossible).

— COMMENT ÇA; LA SÉCURITÉ A ÉTÉ ANÉANTIE? ILS ÉTAIENT AU MOINS UNE VINGTAINE D'HOMMES! ET LA FOULE? ILS DEVAIENT AVOIR DE DIZAINES DE DANGEREUX PIRATES SOÛLS QUI NE CHERCHAIENT QU'UNE RAISON POUR SE TAPER SUR LA GUEULE!

— Pareil, Monsieur. Le gamin les a tous anéantis en quelques minutes avant de partir. D'autres pirates le traitent de monstre!

— MONSTRE OU PAS, JE VEUX QU'ON ME LE RAMÈNE! MORT OU VIVANT, JE M'EN FOUS!

— B-Bien, M-Monsieur.

Et le Den Den Mushi raccrocha laissant le secrétaire tremblotant. Melinda décida de faire son entré et s'approcha du comptoir, faisant sursauter le jeune homme encore terrifié.

— Faucheuse, fut l'unique mot qu'elle articula.

La figure masculine la regarda longuement, le regard perçant et curieux, comme s'il essayait de voir à travers son masque. Finalement, il se leva et prononça quelques mots avant de sortir par une porte adjacente :

— Une seconde.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il retourna tenant une grosse bourse à sa main qu'il déposa sur le comptoir devant la faucheuse.

-10 000 Berry, comme convenu. Nous vous recontacterons comme à l'habitude pour votre prochain Jeu.

La fille au masque attrapa la bourse d'argent et le fourra dans son sac avant de quitter par le passage à sa droite.

À peine avait-elle travers la porte qu'elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua son chemin. Néanmoins, après quelques pas un fracas se fit entendre provenant de la salle qu'elle venait de quitter. Ne pouvant résister sa curiosité, elle fit demi-tour. À son approche, elle entendit une voix féminine questionner le secrétaire furieusement.

— Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver cette `` Faucheuse `` ? On sait qu'elle a combattu ici hier soir. Où est-elle maintenant? questionnait la voix.

— J-Je ne s-sais pas! J-Je n'ai j-jamais vu s-son visage, e-elle po-rte toujours un m-masque! J-Je ne c-connais r-rien s-ur elle! bégayait le jeune homme pétrifié.

— Notre capitaine-san est très attaché à un objet qu'elle lui a dérobé.

C'était une deuxième voix qui avait parlé, elle aussi féminine. Mais se fut les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé qui poussa la silhouette dans le corridor à entrouvrir la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

« Donc se sont aussi des amies de ce _Luffy_. Quel cran que de venir ici en plein jour! Avec toutes les machines à tuer que renferme ce bâtiment, ça m'étonne qu'elles aient le courage de s'y introduire! Elles sont soit complètement idiotes, soit elles ignorent tout simplement le danger que cet endroit représente. »

La deuxième voix reprit :

— Il serait très apprécié de votre part de nous donner des indications ou des informations sur l'endroit où il serait possible de la rejoindre.

Melinda pouvait à présent distinguer la propriétaire de la deuxième voix; une élégante femme dans la fin vingtaine. Son corps était élancé et pourvu de courbes très avantageuses et ses cheveux noirs descendaient à ses épaules. Elle les retenait en arrière avec une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait sur le dessus du crâne. Finalement, elle ne portait qu'une simple jupe rose pâle longue jusqu'aux chevilles et une petite jacket de cuir bleu exposant son décolleté et sa taille.

— Allez, dépêche! Dit-nous ou elle est! rajouta la première voix.

La jeune guerrière masquée ne fut pas surprise de constater que la personne à qui appartenait la voix était aussi séduisante que l'autre.

« Définitivement, ce _Luffy_ sait choisir ses amis! » nota la combattante.

En effet, elle avait de longs cheveux orange bouclés et ne portait qu'un top de bikini avec une paire de jeans. Cela permettait de mettre en valeur les atouts féminins dont elle était dotée. Elle était aussi beaucoup plus jeune que sa compagne; Melinda lui donnait une vingtaine d'années.

— D-D'acords! J-Je vous d-dirais tout! J-Juste, ne-ne faites pas de m-mal!

Le secrétaire avait abandonné. Son regard se tourna vers où la jeune figure se trouvait et leurs regards se croisèrent. Melinda su tout de suite que le frêle homme allait tout avouer.

« Merde! » jura-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle se leva rapidement de sa position accroupie dans laquelle elle avait espionné la scène et se mit à courir dans le corridor en direction de la sortie.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de tomber sur ses amis? Tout ce que je veux c'est avoir une conversation seul à seul avec ce _Luffy_ pour négocier ce stupide chapeau! » pensa-t-elle en débouchant sur le marché du port.

Parfait. Elle allait pouvoir se fondre dans la foule. En suivant le flot de courant, elle essaya de mettre le plus d'espace entre elle et les deux femmes.

Mais soudain, Melinda entendit la fille aux cheveux orange s'écrier quelque chose derrière elle :

— Robin, là!

La silhouette masquée se retourna pour voir la jeune femme pointant vers elle à côté de sa compagne. Puis, les deux se mirent à courir en fendant la foule dans sa direction.

— Et merde!

Elle partit elle aussi à courir. Heureusement, les gens ralentissaient ses deux poursuivantes. Cependant, cela rendait sa progression à elle pareillement ardue.

Après quelques minutes de tag, la jeune combattante se retourna pour voir si elle avait semé ses assaillantes quand elle percuta quelqu'un.

— Ouch! s'exclama Melinda en se heurtant la hanche droite pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

— Oi! Fais attention, dit simplement l'étranger qui arborait une drôle de chevelure verte et ne paraissait même pas déséquilibré.

Ne prenant pas le temps de s'excuser, la guerrière se releva rapidement et continua sa couse effrénée

— QU'EST TU FOUS, ZORO? C'EST CELLE QU'ON CHERCHE; C'EST LA FAUCHEUSE! hurla la femme en jeans à l'étranger.

— QUOI? C'est la fillette qui vient de me bousculer?

L'inconnu aux cheveux verts semblait incrédule.

— Nami-san a raison, swordsman-san, affirma simplement la femme plus mure. C'est bien la personne que nous recherchons.

Melinda les vu du coin de l'œil se remettre à courir vers elle.

— Ce n'est pas vrai! Un autre? se plaignit la figure masquée.  
Brusquement, une douleur aigüe la happa et la força à s'arrêter. Pliée en deux en se tenant l'abdomen, elle jura intérieurement.

« Fait chier! Tout ce foutu exercice a rouvert mes plaies, sans mentionner mes côtes qui me font un mal de chien! »

— Elle est juste devant nous, Robin-BON SANG, ZORO, PAR ICI!

« Ils sont juste derrière moi! Qu'est que je fais? » se demanda intérieurement Melinda qui commençait à paniqué et regardais de tout bord frénétiquement.

Soudainement, ses yeux bleus tournaient une teinte argentée, comme par _instinct_.

Ses mouvements devinrent plus calmes et réfléchis pendant que son esprit de clarifia. Elle balayait de sa vue argentée le boulevard grouillant de gens à la recherche d'une issue. Puis son regard s'illumina et un sourire apparut sur le coin de sa bouche.

 _Parfait_.

— Elle tourne à gauche! s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux orange en indiquant la direction à ses compagnons.

Le groupe entreprit de prendre le même chemin que la figure masquée avait emprunté, mais à leur surprise, elle avait disparu.

— Où est-ce qu'elle est passée? interrogea l'homme à cheveux verts.

— Elle a disparu! ne pu s'empêcher de retenir la jeune femme aux cheveux orange du nom de Nami.

— Vous êtes sur que c'est bien elle? reprit le surnommé Zoro.

— Oui, j'ai aperçu le chapeau de capitaine-san sur son dos pendant qu'elle courrait, lui répondu la femme plus mure, Robin.

— Elle avait l'air blessée; elle n'a pas pu allez loin. Il faut qu'on la retrouve! rajouta Nami avant que le groupe ne continu ses recherches plus loin.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'une tête n'apparaisse d'un tonneau en soulevant le couvercle. Des yeux bleus regardèrent de long en large de la ruelle plusieurs fois avant que le couvercle ne soit jeté par terre et qu'une gracile silhouette sorte du baril.

« Plutôt coriaces ceux-là! » remarqua Melinda en s'époussetant.

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'intention de sortir de la petite rue quand elle s'effondra sur ses genoux.

— ARGNN! OW!

« Ce n'est pas possible! Quand est-ce que ces foutues côtes vont finalement guérir?! »

Son corps entier lui donnait l'impression d'être écartelé par la douleur qui se rependait en ondes. Et sa tête se mit de la fête avec une charmante migraine.

« Ça fait si mal! Ouch! Mais je ne peux pas rester ici; ils vont sûrement revenir. Il faut que je dégage; _maintenant_. »

La frêle figure entreprit lentement de se relever en faisant le moins de mouvements brusques. Cependant, elle dû garder ses dents solidement sérés pendant tout le processus pour s'empêcher de crier. Une fois debout, elle tenta de marcher.

Pied droit :

« Aie! »

Pied gauche :

« Ow! »

Et ainsi de suite pendant tout le chemin menant au Davy Jones. À ce rythme, le soleil était sous le point de se coucher quand elle pu enfin apercevoir l'hôtel.

Les magasins étaient fermés et la rue déserte. Pas une âme à l'horizon. Une chance; Melinda n'aurait pas voulu qu'on la voie dans cet état.

La jeune fille épuisée continua d'avancer vers le bâtiment. Seulement, en traversant la rue, son regard accrocha quelque chose à sa gauche. Elle tourna la tête pour voir ce que s'était et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

— Tu me niaises...


	3. Chapter 3

**Melinda-Chapitre troisième**

 **GARDEN OF HELLS, PLAZA DEVANT LE DAVY JONES**

 **-MELINDA**

 **-18: 56**

— Tu me niaises...

Melinda secoua sa tête dans l'espoir que ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'une hallucination causée par la fatigue et la douleur. Cependant, le jeune homme était encore là, devant elle. Il eut tôt de la remarquée et leurs regards se croisèrent, bien que celui désespéré de la jeune guerrière soit caché sous son masque.

« Merde! Pas maintenant! Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment qu'il me retrouve _maintenant_ de tous les moments? Je ne peux pas négocier dans une telle condition! Je ne sens plus mes jambes et je ne sais pas dans combien de temps elles vont finir par me lâcher. Et mes côtes! Un jour, ou même plus tôt dans quelques minutes, elles vont me tuer. »

Le prénommé `` Luffy`` continuait d'avancer rapidement dans la direction de la silhouette frêle qui s'efforçait de cacher son état déplorable. Comme l'enthousiaste adolescent s'approchait d'elle, elle eut l'occasion de mieux le contempler. La figure maigre et élancée qu'elle avait aperçue pendant son match était aussi étonnamment musclée pour son âge. Il portait un simple cardigan rouge ouvert sur le devant, un short en Jean jusqu'aux genoux et une écharpe jaune lui servant de ceinture. Mais ce qui attira son attention fut les cicatrices du jeune homme. Deux, plus précisément. Une petite sous l'œil gauche et une grande sur le milieu de son torse en forme de **X.** Au premier aperçu, Melinda su que ce genre de marque n'avait pu être causé que par une blessure possiblement mortelle.

— Oi!, T'es la drôle de fille de l'ARÈNE! Je te cherche depuis hier! C'est toi qui as mon chapeau, non?

La figure masquée fut ramenée à la réalité par la question qui venait de lui être posée.

« Il faut que je sois prudente. Dans ma condition je ne peux pas me permettre de faire un faux mouvement. Si je foire quelque chose, je ne suis pas en état de rappliquer. »

— Tu t'appelles Luffy, non? finit-elle par formuler.

— Ouais. Comment tu sais ça? demanda le jeune homme curieux en penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Disons que j'ai fait connaissance avec quelques-uns de tes amis. répondit Melinda vaguement avec un petit sourire.

— Tu as rencontré mon équipage?! Génial s'exclama l'adolescent dont le visage s'illumina.

« Équipage? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par _équipage_? Il ne peut pas sérieusement être cap — »

Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé par la figure masculine reprenant la parole :

— En tout cas, est-ce que je peux ravoir mon chapeau? J'y tiens beaucoup.

Cette fois-ci un frison parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la silhouette féminine. Le garçon avait prononcé la dernière phrase d'un ton sérieux, perdant son sourire. Melinda pouvait sentir l'atmosphère s'alourdir autour d'elle, comme si une force invisible cherchait à la mettre à genoux.

« Cette énergie; je la connais. Je l'ai vécu. Mais _où_? Si seulement je pouvais m'en souvenir! Mais, maintenant n'est pas le temps. Je sens que je ne vais plus tenir encore longtemps, et avec cette puissance qui m'étouffe, il faut que j'en finisse au plus vite! »

— Très bien. dit-elle d'une voix calme et contrôlée, ne dévoilant aucune émotion?

— Sérieux?! Merci!

En prononçant ces paroles, le jeune homme fit un pas en direction de la guerrière masquée devant lui. Pareillement, cette dernière fit un pas en arrière (non sans douleur). Une expression déconcertée prit place sur le visage de l'adolescent. Melinda se hâta de s'expliquer tout en affichant un petit sourire narquois sur le coin de ses lèvres :

— Je t'ai dit que je te rendrais ce chapeau; mais à une _condition_.

Le garçon fit la moue en entendant ces paroles.

— C'est bien simple comme condition; ton _strawhat_ pour 200 000 Berry. reprit la silhouette féminine qui paraissait amusée par la situation.

—200 000 BERRY!? s'écria-t-il en exorbitant les yeux et resta bouche bée un moment avant de rajouter :

— Mais je ne peux pas! Nami va me tuer!

« Allez! Ce n'est pas tant d'argent. Dépêche! ». s'impatientait Melinda en sentant ses genoux tremblés.

— Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas autre chose? Bouffe? J'ai un chef extraordinaire dans mon équi—

— NON. Pas de Berry, pas de chapeau. C'est simple.

La guerrière commençait vraiment à être irritée.

— C'est pas juste! Allez! se plaignit le jeune homme en s'avançant vers Melinda.

Cette dernière eut comme réflexe de reculer, néanmoins ses jambes avaient d'autres plans. Au dernier moment, ses genoux lâchèrent sous la fatigue et l'épuisement.

— De quoi? —

Eut-elle la chance d'articuler avant de se retrouver sur le sol. Son corps entier était déchiré par les vagues de douleurs et sa conscience menaçait de prendre congé.

— Oi! Est-ce que ça va?

Soucieux, l'adolescent se précipita vers la silhouette étendue par terre. Il s'agenouilla à côté de celle-ci et tenta de l'aider.

— C'est rien, répondit-elle sèchement en ignorants les mains qui lui était tendu, va t'en.

En serrant les dents, Melinda essaya de se remettre debout, mais sans succès. Tout son corps refusait de lui obéir et elle retomba lourdement.

— OUCH! Merde!

La combattante masquée haïssait que quelqu'un la voie ainsi. Et le regard angoissé avec lequel ce `` Luffy`` la fixait la rendait furieuse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? lui lança-t-elle tel du venin.

Le jeune homme la contempla encore quelques secondes avant de se relever. Pensant qu'il allait finalement partir, Melinda lâcha sa garde et soupira. _Wrong_.

En quelques instants, elle se retrouva soulevée dans les airs. Et, sans trop savoir comment, elle finit à _piggyback_ sur le dos de l'adolescent.

— Qu'est tu fous? Lâche-moi! s'exclama Melinda en s'accrochant au cardigan rouge pour éviter de tomber à la renverse.

— Je veux ravoir mon chapeau et je ne peux pas répondre à ta condition. Puisque tu ne veux pas le lâcher, je suis obligé de te ramener avec mon chapeau. expliqua Luffy simplement en lui offrant son plus grand sourire.

Melinda resta sans voix.

« Il. Est. Pas. Sérieux. Non? Il ne peut pas juste décider comme ça de m'emmener avec lui! Agrn! Si j'arrivais à atteindre Gambol Shourd, je pourrais lui trancher le cou à cet instant. »

La silhouette se faisant transportée essaya de se libérer en se débattant avec toute la force qui lui resta :

— Mais laisse-moi partir, merde! s'exclama-t-elle en assénant un faible coup de poing sur le dos du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne réagit même pas pendant qu'elle s'essoufflait vainement.

« Merde! Qu'est ce que je fais? Je peux à peine lever mes bras ou garder les yeux ouverts. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il va; et je ne veux pas savoir! »

Alors, la figure gracile continua ses maigres efforts de se dégager. Néanmoins, Luffy ne lui prêtât aucune attention et continua à marcher avec détermination vers sa destination. Ce manège se prolongea et quand ils arrivèrent au port le soleil commençait à faire place à la nuit.

— Le port? Melinda n'avait su retenir sa surprise en découvrant ou le jeune homme l'avait conduite. Seulement, ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas là et longea les quais.

Soudain, Luffy s'immobilisa sur place.

— Quoi? questionna la jeune femme masquée.

Puis, elle leva la tête et trouva sa réponse; un bateau pirate avec une proue en forme de lion.

— _Oh, hell no..._ murmura-t-elle à soit même.

— OI! cria vers le navire l'adolescent qui la portait.

Brusquement, les deux se retrouvèrent propulsés dans les aires.

— QUOIAAAAAAH! hurla Melinda voyant le sol loin sous ses pieds puis la gravité qui les ramenait, elle et le jeune homme, vers le pont de l'embarcation.

Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le choc. Seulement, ce dernier ne vint jamais. Elle sentit une légère secousse puis tout se stabilisa. Elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et resta bouche bée; sans trop savoir comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le pont du bateau pirate.

— Comment? On était sur le quai et-OUCH! la gracile guerrière fut coupée par le jeune homme lâchant prise sur elle résultant en sa chute sur le plancher qui, remarquablement, était du gazon.*

— HEY! voulu-t-elle se plaindre, mais fut interrompu par une porte s'ouvrant brusquement et un groupe de personne en sortir.

— Luffy! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps en apercevant l'adolescent.

Pendant qu'ils s'approchaient, Melinda put reconnaitre certains visages parmi ceux présents : « La fille aux cheveux oranges avec le tempérament violent, Nami, et celle plus calme avec la chevelure noire, Robin. Le drôle de gars avec les cheveux vert portant trois épées à côté d'elles c'est Zoro et celui à droite avec le long nez c'est Usopp je crois. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le petit renne, Chopper si je me souviens. Bizarre. Alors, c'est _ça_ son équipage de pirate? »

— Tout le monde! répondit le prénommé Luffy en rejoignant les autres à mis chemin.

Ils commencèrent alors à bombarder le jeune homme de questions :

— Où étais-tu Luffy? On t'a cherché partout! commença un homme gigantesque aux cheveux bleus rasés et en speedo ressemblant étrangement à un robot avec ses bras en acier.

— As-tu retrouvé ton chapeau, Luffy-san? renchérit un squelette en pantalon à motif fleuri, un boa en plumes oranges autour de son cou et une couronne sur son énorme afro —

« Attend, attend, attend! Un robot, un squelette? DANS QUEL BORDEL EST-CE QUE JE ME SUIS MIS? Un renne parlant, c'est déjà suffisant. Mais un cyborg et un cadavre vivant c'est un peu _over the top. »_

Plongée dans ses pensées, la combattante n'avait pas noté le tournant de la conversation et les regards maintenant fixés sur elle.

— Oui ̴qui est cette magnifique mademoiselle!? s'extasia un jeune homme blond en costume-cravate fumant une cigarette.

— Merde... jura Melinda en voyant tout l'attention qu'elle attirait.

— Elle? Oh, c'est celle qui m'a pris mon chapeau! expliqua simplement Luffy.

— La Faucheuse?! s'écria l'équipage au complet en exorbitant les yeux.

— Ouais, je l'ai rencontré pendant que je cherchais mon chapeau. Elle m'a offert de me le redonner pour 200 000 Berry. continua l'adolescent insouciant.

-200 000 BERRY?! JE VAIS LA TUER! hurlait Nami en s'avançant dangereusement en direction de Melinda. Cette dernière porta la main instinctivement à Gambol Shourd, mais heureusement la jeune femme à la chevelure orangée fut arrêtée à temps par le cyborg.

« Merde! Pas cool, pas cool du tout! Il faut que je dégage maintenant avant qu'ils ne décident à faire quelque chose! Ce gars, Zoro, il n'a pas l'air amusé. Et cette "Robin » n'a pas arrêté de m'observer depuis que je suis arrivée. De plus, aucun d'entre eux n'a prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils m'ont vu. Je dois définitivement faire attention à ces deux-là. »

— Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as amené sur le Sunny, Luffy? demanda le gars au long-nez, Usopp.

— Oh, oui! À propos de ça... Chopper! Est-ce que tu peux l'examiner? Je ne pense pas qu'elle se sente trop bien. lui répondit vaguement celui-ci.

— M-Moi? D-D'accords.

Une petite balle de fourrure s'avança timidement vers la silhouette frêle encore assise sur le sol-gazon.

— Un raton? devina Melinda en voyant le petit animal avancé.

— JE SUIS UN RENNE, BON SANG!

L'hésitante et adorable créature se montrait désormais beaucoup plus agressive et irritable.

« C'est donc lui le renne "Chopper »? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il est aussi petit? Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose? »

— En faite, Chopper-san est aussi le docteur de notre équipage. affirma le squelette.

-Doc-teur?

La voix de Melinda n'avait été qu'un soupir, mais il agit comme un typhon sur l'esprit et le métabolisme de cette dernière. En prononçant ce mot, elle passa sa main sous ses cheveux de jais et sur l'arrière de son cou comme s'il lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir. La seconda d'après son corps entier se raidit et ses yeux brillèrent d'une teinte argentée sous son masque. Elle se leva, ignorant la douleur fulgurante et le vertige, et s'appuya sur Gambol Shourd pour rester sur ses pieds tremblants.

Sa soudaine mise en motion mit l'équipage sur garde et plusieurs froncèrent les sourcils.

— Oi! Où tu vas?

Luffy semblait sincèrement inquiet et en de même temps curieux du soudain comportement la combattante masquée.

Cependant, le petit renne afficha une expression de pure angoisse :

— C-Comment..? Ses pieds! Le droit est complètement disloqué à la rotule et le gauche a une fracture au péroné! Comment est-ce qu'elle fait pour tenir debout? Il faut que j'opère tout de suite!

Un frisson parcourut le dos de la figure fragile qui s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraitre de son anxiété et crainte qui bouillonnait en elle. Avec peine, elle s'efforça d'atteindre la balustrade du pont à sa droite en ignorant les plaintes du petit renne. Une fois à côté de celle-ci elle s'y accota pour y reprendre son souffle.

— Je pars. Tiens.

En prononçant ces paroles, elle lança le chapeau au jeune homme en cardigan rouge qui l'attrapa au vol.

« Je dois quitter maintenant. Peu importe le chapeau. Il faut que je m'éloigne de ce-ce _Docteur_...Je dois partir maintenant. »

— Attend! Tu ne peux pas partir! Tes blessures risquent de laissées de séquelles permanentes si je ne les traite pas tout de suite!

Le minuscule animal continuait de s'époumoner, mais voyant que la blessée ne lui portait aucune attention il s'exaspéra et rentra dans son heavy point. Maintenant imposant, il posa une patte amicale sur l'épaule de la guerrière :

— Tu dois rester, s'il te-

Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant le regard glacé que lui lançait la jeune femme. Il pouvait sentir son être entier se refroidir, comme si ses étranges yeux argentés l'avaient plongé sous une eau glaciale. Il fut sorti de sa torpeur en attendant une voix vide lui parler :

— Ne. Me. Touche. Pas.

Chopper retira sa patte et recula de quelques pas, son esprit encore embrumé. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut que le reste de l'équipage était sur leurs gardes et n'attendait que son signal. Dès lors, il su quoi faire :

-Zoro, Sanji, Robin ; gardé la en place.

Melinda se crispa en entendant cet ordre. Néanmoins, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle se retrouva planquée au sol par plusieurs pairs de mains. Elle pouvait voir les visages des deux hommes la retenant; celui à la chevelure verte, Zoro, et un autre aux cheveux blonds, elle déduisit qu'il devait s'agir du prénommé « Sanji ». Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas d'autres personnes l'immobilisant même si elle pouvait sentir au moins cinq autres pairs de mains sur elle.

La silhouette à la chevelure de jais qui s'étendait sur le gazon commençait à paniquer. Sa respiration devenait saccadée et pour une des rares fois ses yeux argentés ne lui procuraient aucun contrôle sur elle-même ou la situation. Des longs traits de sueur froide parcouraient son front et son dos.

Puis, elle l'aperçut; le docteur s'avançant vers elle une seringue à la main. Utilisant les maigres forces qui lui restaient elle tenta de se dégager de l'emprise des mains en se contorsionnant, seulement, c'était peine perdue. Le gigantesque renne s'agenouilla à son côté et elle sentit toute raison la quitter :

— Non, Non! S-S'il vous plait, non, pas ça! murmurait-elle effrayée en voyant l'aiguille se rapprocher de son avant bras droit avant de ci enfoncer.

Le liquide pénétra sa veine vivement avec une sensation désagréable, mais bien trop familière.

— Je vous en supplie; non! Arrêter!

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel en sentait la drogue faire effet et sa conscience s'assoupir. Au dernier moment elle croisa le regard de Luffy :

— Aide-moi...

Une larme coula sur sa joue avant que tout ne s'assombrisse.

— **Fin du Troisième chapitre! —**


	4. Chapter 4

**Melinda — Quatrième Chapitre**

— Le sujet est près. Administration de l'EX10. 20 millilitres.

L'homme en blouse blanche s'avança vers une table en métal où la silhouette fragile d'un enfant y était étendue.

— NON! JE NE VEUX PAS! ARRÊTER!

Malgré la lumière éblouissante des néons, la petite fille pouvait voir le scientifique s'approcher d'elle avec une seringue à la main. Des larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux bleus et elle se débattait furieusement. En vain, des harnais la rattachaient fermement à la table d'acier froid.

— Ferme-la.

Une autre figure en blouse blanche apparut dans le champ de vision de fillette. Il tenait un bâton métallique à la main et effleura le côté droit de la silhouette sur la table. À son contact, cette dernière émit un hurlement à glacer le sang pendant qu'une douleur aigüe se rependait dans son minuscule corps. Puis le bâton se retira et tout redevint silence. On ne pouvait plus désormais entendre que la faible respiration entrecoupée par des sanglots de l'enfant.

— Assez.

Le premier homme profita de l'immobilité de son « sujet » et enfonça l'aiguille de la seringue dans l'avant-bras de celui-ci.

La fillette détourna le regard et serra les dents. Elle pouvait sentir le liquide froid forcer son passage dans ses veines avec une sensation désagréable. Graduellement, comme le liquide se rependait, cette sensation se transforma en douleur sourde. Ses nerfs la brulaient et son crâne semblait se fendre en deux sous sa chevelure noire. Un autre cri fendit le silence de la pièce lumineuse.

Les blouses blanches l'observèrent un moment ignorants ses plaintes avant de prendre la parole :

— L'EX10 semble être un échec.

— Effectivement. Le métabolisme du sujet ne le reçoit pas bien.

— Administrons l'antidote —

— Non. reprit le premier homme qui avait injecté le mélange. Laissons l'EX10 faire effet.

— Mais le sujet risque de mourir!

— Peu importe. Les données que nous recueillions serviront à augmenter le pourcentage de compatibilité et de survie chez les autres.

Le reste des scientifiques regardent le docteur pensivement avant d'acquiescer. Le groupe de blouses blanches sortir de la pièce et refermèrent la porte sur la fillette en agonie.

 **PORT DE GARDEN OF HELLS, INFIRMERIE DU THOUSAND SUNNY**

 **-MELINDA**

 **-3: 26**

— Non!

La silhouette endolorie sur le lit se leva brusquement en articulant un murmure. Elle porta vivement sa main à l'arrière de son cou en haletant et en essayant se s'orienter. Ses yeux azures s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité et elle pu discerner les contours de la pièce. Sa panique laissait désormais place à de la colère aux souvenirs des événements qui s'étaient produits.

Melinda se leva doucement en s'entendant à une nouvelle vague de douleur. Néanmoins, elle fut surprise quand ce ne fut qu'une sensation d'engourdissement qu'elle ressentit. Elle baissa les yeux et put voir que la grande partie de son corps était couvert de bandages.

« Merde! Ce maudit raton-renne docteur à réussit à m'opérer! »

Furieuse, la combattante se dirigea vers le bureau en bois où ses affaires l'attendaient. Elle fit le compte de ses possessions pour vérifier que rien ne manquait quand elle s'arrêta net :

« C'est pas vrai.. »

En fouillant dans son sac, elle s'était rendu compte que ses 10 000 Berry étaient encore là.

« Pour des pirates, ils ne savent vraiment pas faire leur job. »

Elle continua de faire son sac avant de le balancer sur son épaule. Par la suite, elle enfila son masque, non s'en la pensée désagréable que l'équipage avait vu son visage sans son accord. Finalement, elle attrapa Gambol Shroud qui l'attendait accoté sur le mur.

« Non, mais sérieusement; soit ils sont vraiment stupides, soit ils ne me considèrent pas comme une vraie menace pour avoir laissé mon arme à ma portée. »

La guerrière masquée s'apprêtait à partir quand quelque chose attira son attention; des affiches. Elle s'avança pour mieux les observer quand elle tomba à la renverse.

— N-Non! Ce n'est pas possible!

Son regard incrédule fixait les 9 affiches sur le mur devant elle. 9 avis de recherche* lancés par la marine pour des pirates célèbres. 9 pirates qu'elle _connaissait_.

Melinda se remit debout et examina plus attentivement les affiches :

« Le squelette; Humming Brook, le cyborg : Franky, la femme réservée; Nico Robin; le maudit docteur; Tony Tony Chopper, le gars blond pervers; Sanji, celui au long nez; Sogeking, la fille violente aux cheveux orange; Nami, le gars aux cheveux verts et aux trois épées; Zoro et _lui._ Le gars au strawhat, un des onze supernovas**, avec un bounty*** de 400 000 000 Berry; _Monkey D. Luffy_.

« Merde! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte!? Le chapeau, le bateau, le Jolly Roger, l'équipage, tout! Tous les indices convergeaient vers eux; l'équipage du _Straw hat_! J'ai de la chance qu'ils ne m'aient pas tué tout de suite! Comment j'ai fait pour être aussi _conne_!? Mais c'est pas le moment pour ça; il faut que je dégage pendant qu'ils dorment encore.»

Sans bruit, elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et se retrouva dans une autre pièce sombre. Celle-ci devait s'agir de la salle à manger avec la grande table et la cuisine à l'extrémité. La silhouette silencieuse se mouvait lentement vers la porte de sortit quand cette dernière s'ouvrit soudainement et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Luffy.

« MERDE!» jura-t-elle intérieurement.

— Hey! C'est toi! Où tu vas? Chopper a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes.

La combattante grimaça en entendant le nom du docteur et elle répondu froidement au jeune homme :

— Je pourrais te demander la même chose.

— Moi? J'avais faim! affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— On est au beau milieu de la nuit. fit-elle remarquer.

— Mais j'ai faim! se peignit l'adolescent en faisant la moue.

*Avis de recherche : où _Wanted Poster_ est une affiche publiée par les autorités indiquant le nom du criminel avec sa photo et une prime que recevra toute personne qui leur offrira le criminel (mort ou vivant).

** Les Onze Supernova : propre à l'univers de One Piece; il s'agit de onze jeunes pirates dont le potentiel est très élevé et dont la prime est supérieure à 100 millions de Berry.

*** Bounty : littéralement "prime » qu'on retrouve sur l'avis de recherche.

« Est-ce que ce gars est vraiment un des pirates les plus recherchés au monde? Il a plus la mentalité d'un enfant de 6 ans! »

— Peu importe. Je pars.

En prononçant ces paroles, elle fit le tour capitaine qui était en pyjama et se dirigea vers le pont du navire.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard de ce dernier peser sur son dos pendant qu'elle s'éloignait. Soudain, le jeune homme l'interpela :

— Oi! Est-ce que tu veux faire partie de mon équipage?

Melinda resta sans voix et se retourna pour voir Luffy en espérant que celui-ci ne fessait que blaguer. Seulement, la figure dans le cadre de la porte semblait très sérieuse et attendait patiemment la réponse de la jeune femme masquée. Cette dernière se reprit et lui répondit calmement :

— Non.

Le vif pirate lui offrit une autre moue.

— Pourquoi?

— Parce que.

Et elle descendit du bateau sans rien rajouter. Elle savait que le capitaine n'était pas satisfait par sa réponse, mais elle n'y prêtât guère attention et s'éloigna de l'embarcation en direction du Davy Jones.

« Comment ose-t-il penser que j'accepterais de joindre son maudit équipage de pirates après m'avoir attaqué!? Si j'avais voulu voir un docteur, je l'aurais fait par moi-même, pas besoin de m'y obliger. De plus, s'il pense que juste parce qu'il est célèbre tout le monde veut être avec lui; il se trompe royalement! Les pirates ne sont que des ivrognes et des barbares! Ils ne valent pas mieux que ces marines corrompus! »

Melinda leva la tête et regarda la pleine lune tout en marchant. Elle porta la main derrière ses cheveux et sur son cou avant de soupirer.

« Mais tout de même...Ce n'est pas en restant dans ce trou à rats que je vais trouver ce que je cherche. Je suis sur qu'avec un tel Bounty les marines des plus hauts rangs les poursuivent. Peut-être même des Amirals... »

Elle fut sortie de la torpeur de ses pensées en voyant le Davy Jones devant elle; plonger dans ses songes elle l'avait atteint sans s'en apercevoir.

« Bizarre, les lumières sont allumées. Gama ne reste jamais si tard le soir. »

Elle s'avança sur le porche et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand une voix provenant de l'intérieure la fit s'arrêter net :

— Oui, Monsieur. Je les ai vus se parler dans la rue un peu plus tôt ce soir. Je suis sûr elle travaille avec ces pirates.

« Gama? »

— Parfait. Des qu'elle revient, tenez-la occuper pendant que mes hommes prennent soin des Straw hats. Ils sont peut-être puissants, mais endormis ils ne sont pas de taille contre mes guerriers! Leurs têtes vont valoir une bien belle somme chez les marines.

« Le B-Boss?! »

— Et pour Miss Melinda? reprit la voix de Gama

— Qui? Oh, la peste? Éliminez-la dès mon signal et vous pourrez garder son argent en plus de votre part.

— Merci, Monsieur.

Puis les voix s'éteignirent. La silhouette gracile se tenant dans les ténèbres près de la porte de l'hôtel Davy Jones recula lentement au clair de lune dans la rue avant de faire demi-tour en courant en direction du port.

« Merde! J'ai eu raison de ne pas faire confiance à Gama. Le traitre! Pendant tout ce temps il était du côté du Boss! Et ce merdier de Boss! C'est vrai; les humains sont tous des êtres égotistes et avares qui ne cherchent qu'à satisfaire leurs gouts. »

Pendant qu'elle courait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux Straw hats :

« Il faut que je les avertisse parce que... euh... Pour leur rendre l'appareil! Oui, C'est ça! Leur maudit docteur m'a guéri; je leur dois bien quelque chose! En plus, je hais être endetté. »

Alors avec une bonne excuse en tête, Melinda accourait vers l'équipage.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle arriva au quai où le Sunny était accosté et la scène qui s'offrait à elle la laissa sans mots :

— Non...

— **Melinda —**

— **Fin du Quatrième Chapitre —**


	5. Chapter 5

— **Melinda —**

— **Cinquième chapitre —**

 **PORT DE GARDEN OF HELLS, QUAI DEVANT LE THOUSAND SUNNY**

 **-MELINDA**

 **-5:13**

— Non...

Melinda balaya de ses yeux bleus glacés la scène tragique qui avait lieu à peine quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle. Un vrai massacre s'y déroulait; des centaines de pirates ivres et excités par la vue du sang et de quelques primes avaient pris d'assaut le quai. Frappant à l'aveuglette, criant et hurlant, frôlant la folie tels des chiens enragés.

Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant l'aube et l'obscurité régnait encore. Pourtant, la nuit semblait être plus menaçante et assoiffée que jamais. La frêle silhouette masquée regardant le carnage ne put frissonner lorsqu'une brise souffla.

— C'est... trop tard...

Juste comme elle assimilait les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer une cohue s'éleva d'une partie du port où les barbares semblaient reculer formant un rond. La combattante fixa la figure aux cheveux verts se tenait au centre du cercle.

« Lui! » pensa-t-elle incrédule.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle attrapa Gambol Shroud dans une main et son étui dans l'autre puis rejoignit les pirates ivres et commença à se frayer un chemin. Ses lames perçaient instinctivement les points vitaux des barbares qui avaient la malchance de croiser son chemin. Une file de morts ensanglantés s'étendait derrière elle à son passage.

Enfin, Melinda atteignit l'homme aux trois épées se tenant au centre du cercle. Seulement, au lieu de se retrouver devant un humain, elle fit face à un démon. 3 têtes, 6 bras, 9 épées* et une aura sinistre qui paraissait rugir de plaisir. La jeune femme resta là, pétrifiée à observer le démon assassiner pirate après pirate sans effort. Il se tourna vers la silhouette masquée et cette dernière put apercevoir son sourire obscène.

*Ashura : est une technique propre à Roronoa Zoro lui permettant de crée une illusion où le haut de son corps se décuple en trois. Donc, il aura le triple de têtes, de bras et d'épées. Zoro est souvent décrit comme ayant l'allure d'un démon lorsqu'il utilise cette technique

Au dernier instant elle remarqua l'épée fonçant vers elle. En un tour de main, Gambol Shroud vint intercepter la lame.

— Merde! jura-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

Melinda eu du mal à garder pied face à la force titanesque dont faisait preuve le démon à la chevelure verte. Puis, soudainement, la pression sur le kanata disparu ainsi que le monstre. La combattante se retrouvait désormais face à face avec l'homme à la chevelure émeraude qu'elle reconnaissait comme Roronoa Zoro.

— Oh, c'est toi. Qu'es-tu fait ici? demanda-t-il avec un ton légèrement agacé.

Son attitude tomba sur les nerfs de la guerrière qui ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné pour l'avoir immobilisé sur le navire. Elle lui répondit alors avec la voix la plus glaciale et distante qu'elle possédait :

— Pas de tes affaires. Où est ton capitaine?

— Et pourquoi je devrais te le dire? reprit-il tout aussi froidement.

Les deux figures se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes. Agacés par le comportement de l'autre, ils n'attendaient que le signal pour se sauter au cou. La tension était si palpable que les pirates ivrognes ne se risquaient pas à interrompre leur conversation.

Leur concours de braquage de regard fut brisé par une explosion à l'autre bout du quai. Une silhouette frêle flotta un instant dans les airs avant de redescendre et de disparaitre sous les nuages de fumée.

— Luffy!

Melinda se retourna pour découvrir que la personne à avoir poussé le cri n'était nul autre que Nami.

« Elle aussi elle est encore en vie. » remarqua-t-elle en voyant la jeune femme à la chevelure orange en plein combat contre une bande d'ivrognes.

Mais sans perde un instant de plus, la guerrière masquée partit en courant en direction d'où s'était produit l'explosion en laissant un Zoro outré derrière elle. Coupant son chemin à travers la foule de pirates, elle put finalement rejoindre la fin du quai.

La fumée brûlait ses yeux azures et elle avait du mal à respirer. Néanmoins, elle continua d'avancer à l'aveuglette cherchant le moindre signe d'un combat. Soudainement, elle distingua une figure au loin; _Luffy._

La combattante se mit à courir dans sa direction en espérant qu'elle arriverait à temps. C'est lorsqu'elle sortit du nuage de fumée qu'elle put voir l'adversaire du jeune pirate au chapeau de paille.

Chauve, gros et imposant, il avait plus l'apparence d'un lutteur sumo qu'autre chose. Cependant, son costume cravate, sa moustache et les nombreux bijoux démesurés lui donnaient l'air de quelqu'un d'assez important et huppé.

Luffy et son adversaire se confrontaient parallèlement au quai et Melinda avait passé inaperçu aux yeux du premier en arrivant derrière lui. Seulement, le géant moustachu ne l'avait pas manqué et c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il prit la parole, l'adolescent se retrouva perdu :

— Voyons, voyons. Qui avons-nous là? Ne serais-est ce pas notre merdique Faucheuse? Qu'est ce qu'elle viendrait foutre ici?

— À qui tu parles, Sumo-guy? demanda le capitaine déconcerté en penchant la tête sur le côté

Melinda, elle, était prise de cour :

« Cette voix! La même que sur le Den Den Mushi avec le secrétaire et Gama! C-C'est — » ses pensées furent interrompues par l'inconnu en costume cravate :

— Ne me dit pas que tu n'arrives pas à reconnaitre ton propre Boss!

— J'aurai préféré jamais le connaitre avec une face pareille. répondit-elle avec une grimace.

— ISOLENTE!

Ce fut à ce moment que Luffy fit point de la présence de la silhouette masquée se tenant derrière lui :

— C'est toi! T'es revenu!

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de discuter davantage que la monstruosité moustachue chargeait vers eux en faisant trembler le sol à chacun de ses pas.

— COMMENT OSES-TU M'INSULTER!? MOI, MOJOJO PAPUTTI! hurlait-il, sa face rouge de fureur.

Melinda n'hésita pas un instant. Elle souleva vivement Gambol Shroud et fonça à la rencontre de l'ennemi. La collision fut brutale. L'imposant homme projeté son bras vers l'avant en direction de la guerrière à la chevelure noire, mais cette dernière bloqua avec son arme. Seulement, au lieu d'amputer le Boss, la lame ne fit que glisser longuement sur sa peau avec un crissement aigu.

L'épéiste regarda stupéfaite la peau dorée qui recouvris désormais le membre. Profitant de l'air décontenancé de celle-ci, le Sumo en costume cravate lui asséna un violent coup au visage qui la projeta au loin.

— Argn! grogna-t-elle en frappant durement le sol.

— Hey, ça va? S'enquit Luffy.

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se releva en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait sur sa tempe droite.

— C'était quoi ça? demanda-t-elle plutôt.

Son Boss eut l'obligeance de lui répondre, non sans un air satisfait :

— ÇA, c'était mon Devil Fruit.

— Ta bouffer un Devil Fruit, Sumo-guy? l'interrogea le jeune capitaine pirate, plus fasciné qu'inquiet.

— Oui, le Gold-Gold No Mi**. Je peux transformer n'importe qu'elle partie de mon corps en or. Impressionnant, non?

— Pathétique, oui. nota simplement Melinda.

— TOI! ragea le moustachu en entendant le commentaire de la guerrière.

— Oi! C'est mon tour maintenant! s'exclama l'adolescent au chapeau de paille en se mettant en garde.

La figure masquée l'observa attentivement dans l'espoir de voir de quoi était capable un Rooky avec un bounty de 400 millions de Berry. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

Brusquement, Luffy étira ses bras démesurément derrière lui ou ils restèrent un moment en suspension :

— Gomu Gomu No...

En un éclair, ces derniers se retrouvèrent devant le jeune homme et heurtèrent violemment le Boss.

— BAZOOKA! ***

L'être corpulent vola en arrière et frappa un édifice ou il disparut sous les décombres avec fracas.

Melinda resta bouche bée devant l'assaut :

« Est-ce que ses bras viennent juste de se _rallonger_? »

Elle fixa longuement l'adolescent qui semblait content de la réussite de son attaque dans l'espoir qu'il dénie ce qu'elle venait de voir ou qu'il lui donne des explications.

** Akuma No MI : littéralement « Devil Fruit » en japonais. *** Gomu Gomu no Bazooka : technique propre à Monkey D. Luffy mettant en pratique son Devil Fruit.

Il ne fit rien de cela.

— ARGNNNN! VOUS DEUX!

La combattante tenant fermement son arme fut détournée de sa torpeur par le gueulement de colère provenant des résidus de la bâtisse où avait atterri Mojojo Paputti.

Lorsque le nuage de poussière se fut dissipé, les deux alliés purent distinguer le Boss essayant vainement de se remettre sur pied, mais dont la corpulence l'empêchait.

— Tellement misérable... critiqua la jeune femme en détournant le regard, refusant d'admettre qu'elle avait travaillé pour ce porc.

Finalement, le moustachu se remit debout et rejoignit les deux ardents combattants sur leurs gardes.

— Joli coup, petit. Si je ne m'étais pas transformé en or à temps je pense que j'y serais resté.

Cependant, sa voix sonnait faux.

— Mais essaie de battre ça : GLOD SHOT!

Melinda leva instinctivement Gambol Shroud et son étui pour se protéger contre quelconque attaqua et elle eut raison de le faire. Elle sentit plusieurs impacts et ricochets sur son bouclier improvisé et plusieurs la manquèrent de peu en l'effleurant douloureusement au passage.

Une fois la menace passée, elle s'enquit de Luffy. La guerrière ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de l'apercevoir à quelques pas d'elle, parfaitement indemne. Elle n'eut même pas la chance de se demander par quel miracle il en était de même qu'un éclat doré sur le sol attira son attention.

— Une pépite d'or? questionna-t-elle en retournant la minuscule boule de métal précieux dans ses doigts.

— Exactement. Mon Devil Fruit me permet de changer ma salive en or, la faisant un projectile assez dangereux! lui répondit le Boss en crachant par terre avec une autre pépite.

— EWWWWW! Dégeux-dégueu-dégueu! criait Melinda sautillant sur place et en essuyant sa main vigoureusement sur son jeans. Et dans son inattention, lâchant Gambol Shroud sur le sol.

— GLOD MINE!

Elle retourna son attention vers l'ignoble Boss et son regard devint livide en voyant la scène : une dizaine de projectiles dorés fonçaient à vers elle. Le temps semblât se distorsionné. Rallonger les secondes et accélérer les années. La silhouette masquée voyait parfaitement les balles en or fendre l'air et se rapprocher inévitablement d'elle pendant que son instinct la poussait à réagir. Cependant, elle ne put rien faire contre le temps.

Melinda Blair ferma ses yeux glacés et attendit patiemment que les projectiles la transpercent de part en part. Une rage sourde lui brûlait les entrailles à la pensée qu'elle allait mourir sans avoir pu découvrir la vérité et se venger sur ses maudits marines. Elle sera les poings le long de son corps jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Mais une vague d'orgueil lui fit lever la tête bien haute et ouvrir les yeux impulsivement pour regarder la mort en face. Néanmoins, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette dernière avait l'apparence de jeune homme avec un Strawhat lui souriant insoucieusement par-dessus son épaule.

Puis, les balles atteignirent leur cible.

Un cri fendit l'air. Et s'éteignit aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé par sa propriétaire plaquant ses mains sur la bouchant. Ses yeux bleus braqués sur la figure se tenant devant elle alors que celle-ci restait immobile. Ce pirate qui l'avait protégé. Et qui allait maintenant mourir pour elle.

Pourtant, tout ce qui semblait flotter dans son esprit était une simple question qu'elle formula sous un murmure :

-...Pourquoi?

Ses lèvres avaient à peine bougé et le vent emporta les paroles au loin. Tel un vœu destiné à rester secret.

Mais le sort continua de surprendre la jeune femme. Au lieu de périr sous l'impact des projectiles, ces derniers s'enfoncèrent dans le corps de l'adolescent sans toutefois percer sa peau. Forçant ainsi celle-ci à suivre la trajectoire des balles et à former de longues extrémités dans son dos. Puis, les balles furent projetées avec puissance sur l'adversaire en cravate qui les fit ricocher sur ses bras en or.

Melinda observa la scène encore sous le choc. Si elle avait été en état, elle aurait sans aucun doute piqué une crise. Mais dans sa courante situation elle ne réussit qu'à énoncer l'évident :

— Tu devrais être mort...

Le capitaine lui offrit un large sourire qu'il étira avec sa main gauche à partir de sa joue à un point inhumain avant d'affirmer :

— J'ai mangé le Gomu Gomu No Mi****! Les fusils ne peuvent pas me blesser!

La combattante le regarda bêtement, essayant d'assimiler les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir. Cependant, son Boss avait d'autres plans :

— Ça suffit! Horribles petites pestes! Je vais vous anéantir!

**** Gomu Gomu No MI : Devil Fruit appartenant à Monkey D. Luffy. Le « Gomu » référant à l'élasticité. Le fruit rend le corps de Luffy entièrement élastique. Il peut donc étirer ses membres ou absorber des impacts énormes.

Melinda avait eu sa dose pour aujourd'hui. Pirates, trahison, docteur, Devil-Fruit; assez! Elle récupéra Gambol Shroud et ses iris tournèrent à l'argenté derrière son masque. Avant même que Mojojo Paputi ait eu la chance de faire sa prochaine manœuvre, elle fonça à sa rencontre. En pleine course son katana prit son « Pistol Form ». Une fois arrivée devant le mastodonte, la guerrière n'hésita pas; lançant l'étui rattaché par le ruban noir et tirant au même moment sur le sol elle se projeta dans les airs et atterrit avec souplesse sur les épaules du Sumo.

— DESCEND! ESPÈCE D'EMMERDEUSE!

La monstruosité moustachue tentait vainement de l'atteindre, mais ses bras (plus que dodus) ne le lui permettaient pas. Il gesticulait alors dans les airs en proliférant des insultes.

Melinda ne perdit pas de temps, désirant en finir au plus vite de cet homme égoïste. Elle l'attrapa par les maigres cheveux sur sa tête presque chauve et tira celle-ci en arrière. Le Boss comprit ce qui allait suivre et une vague de terreur emplit ses yeux minuscules alors que la silhouette à la chevelure de jais sur ses épaules rentra le pistolet dans sa bouche béante, le seul endroit non protégé par l'or.

Un seul coup fut tiré.

La jeune femme sauta sur la terre ferme et, faisant de même, donna l'élan nécessaire à l'obèse homme qui était désormais un cadavre de s'effondrer sur le sol.

« _Adios_ »

Elle soupira longuement, pensant que la bataille était finalement terminée; elle n'aurait pas su mieux se tromper. En un instant, une dizaine d'ivrognes l'encerclèrent. Épuisée, elle fit de son mieux pour les repousser seulement, à chaque pirate tombé apparaissait deux autres enragés. Mais, même exténuée et surpasser en nombres, elle cherchait du regard le jeune capitaine.

« Il est ma seule chance de savoir la vérité. Il faut — »

-LUFFY, ZORO, SANJI! DÉPECHEZ-VOUS, ON PART! LES HABITANTS SONT DEVENUS FOUS, ILS NE CHERCHENT QU'À SE BATTRE. ILS SONT TROP NOMBREUX; IL FAUT QUITTER!

Melinda tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix et aperçut Nami criant sur le pont du Sunny entourée par le reste de l'équipage. Néanmoins, son attention fut reprise par les barbares.

« Merde! Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, je suis foutu. Pas moyen de sortir d'ici; je suis encerclé. Il manquait vraiment plus que ça! Et ce maudit Luffy! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait m'abandonner dès que les choses se gâteraient. Je n'aurais jamais dû — »

— OI! Est-ce que tu viens?

La silhouette masquée se retourna incrédule pour voir le jeune homme crier depuis son navire qui quittait port.

— Mais je ne suis même pas dans ton équipage! lui hurla-t-elle en retour, espérant voir si le capitaine tenait vraiment à ce qu'elle l'accompagne.

— Alors, joins-moi!

Melinda resta sidérée devant la franchise et détermination dont faisait preuve le pirate. Mais surtout devant son sourire innocent. Comme s'il lui avait proposé de prendre une marche et non de joindre l'un des équipages de pirates les plus recherchés au monde. Seulement, au final, c'est ce sourire qui lui donna la force de lui répondre :

— D'ACCORDS!

— **Melinda —**

— **Fin du Cinquième Chapitre —**


	6. Chapter 6

**THOUSAND SUNNY, CHAMBRE DES FILLES**

— **MELINDA**

 **-5 : 58**

La silhouette étendue sur le canapé fixait longuement le plafond de la chambre. Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu et prés à se mettre en marche au moindre signe ou bruit indiquant une possible attaque. Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre de côté gauche de la pièce. La jeune guerrière se raidit instantanément et empoigna fermement le manche de son épée qui résidait à ses côtés. Elle resta aux aguets et écouta attentivement. Cependant, seules les respirations régulières des jeunes femmes dormant paisiblement dans les lits adjacents se firent entendre. Elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle.

« Ce foutu bateau est sérieusement entrait de me tomber sur les nerfs. Si ça continue, je vais devenir paranoïaque. »

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir, seulement elle ne le voulait pas. Peu importe la douleur et la fatigue qui résignait dans son corps, malgré ses paupières s'abaissant sans cesse, son instinct ne la laisserait tout simplement pas se reposer. Après des années vécues à Garden of Hells, si c'était une chose qu'elle avait retenue à propos des pirates s'était de ne jamais lâcher sa garde. _Jamais_. Même dans son sommeil.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissée embarquer dans tout ça par cet abruti. Arrrgn! J'aurai mieux fait de me mêler de mes affaires et de rester sur l'île — »

Elle s'arrêta net à la penser qui venait de surgir dans sa tête et la raison qui la poussé à joindre l'équipage d'un des pirates les plus rechercher au monde lui surgit plus pressante que jamais.

« Non. Il faut à tout prit que je découvre ce qui c'est passer _là-bas_ et ceci est ma seule chance. En plus, j'ai eu de la veine qu'ils ne m'ont pas jetée par-dessus bord quand ils ont appris que je partais avec eux. Encore un peu et il y aurait pu y avoir mutinerie. »

Melinda se remémora à quel point elle avait passé proche de servir de dîner aux requins moins d'une heure plus tôt et se mordit les lèvres à ce souvenir encore frais.

 **-Flashback-**

 **THOUSAND SUNNY, PONT PRINCIPAL**

 **-MELINDA ET STRAW HATS**

 **-5:32**

— LUFFY!

Une bonne partie de l'équipage s'écria vers le capitaine à l'annonce de la nouvelle recrue. La jeune femme du nom de Nami s'avança vers le jeune capitaine et commença à le secouer violemment à partir des épaules en criant des protestations :

— Luffy, repense-s'y! Elle t'a volé ton chapeau et a essayé de nous le revendre! C'est une voleuse, une escroc, une menteuse! Tu ne vas pas sérieusement la laisser joindre!

Melinda fronça les sourcils en entendant les accusations, mais ne dit rien et continua de regarder la scène. Le jeune homme au long nez et à la salopette, Usopp, s'approcha à son tour du pirate étourdit par le malmenage de la femme aux cheveux orangés.

— C'est vrai, Luffy! Écoute Nami, s'il te plaît! On ne connait rien sur elle et elle à l'air dangereux! Elle trainait avec ces gars qui nous ont attaqués, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance! Et si elle veut juste nous tuer dans notre sommeil et récupérer nos _bounty_!?

Soudainement, un jeune homme blond en complet fumant une cigarette vint donner un violent coup de pied dans le visage du pirate en salopette.

— Merde, Usopp! Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu parles d'une demoiselle!?

— Tout le monde, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un squelette parlant avec une guitare électrique à la main. Les yeux bleus de Melinda fixèrent le tas d'os parlant avec étonnement sous son masque avant que ce dernier ne reprenne;

— Luffy-san est notre capitaine, il faut avoir foi en ses décisions. Qu'il s'agisse d'explorer une île inconnue ou de joindre un étranger à l'équipage. Un équipage ne sera jamais solide s'il n'y a de confiance dans son capitaine et ses choix.

Les pirates ayant douté baissèrent la tête et les yeux dans un sentiment de honte. Seul Luffy affichait un sourire devant le silence de moment. Ce fut la plus mure de deux femmes, Nico Robin, qui brisa le silence.

— Brook a raison. Néanmoins, il me paraît plus logique en ce moment de concentrer nos énergies à fuir Garden of Hells avant que d'autres pirates nous rattrapent et de régler la question d'une nouvelle recrue après que cela fut fait.

Au nom de Garden of Hells, les membres de l'équipage bondirent littéralement sur place. Nami, monta sur le deuxième pont et hurla ses instructions pendant que les autres se mirent à courir partout sur les ponts pour se mettre en position en criant des ordres et quelques fois des injures.

— Franky; on a besoin d'un coup de Burst*!

— Compte SUPEEER sur moi! gueula le cyborg à Nami en partant en direction de la cale.

— Usopp, Luffy; lever la grande voile! continua la navigatrice pendant que les deux suivaient ses ordres.

— Zoro, Sanji; occupez-vous de —

— Non.

Chacun s'arrêta net et se retourna pour regarder la silhouette masquée qui venait d'interrompre Nami.

— Quoi? questionna la femme à la chevelure orangée, incrédule.

— Pas besoin. Ils ne vous poursuivront pas. reprit celle à la chevelure noire.

L'épéiste Rorona Zoro s'avança dangereusement vers l'adolescente avec une expression de doute et d'agacement sur son visage.

— Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu dis la vérité? Tu pourrais travailler pour ces pirates de tantôt et essayer de nous ralentir le temps qu'ils nous rattrapent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait t'écouter?

La guerrière serra les dents dans un effort de ne pas dégainer Gambol Shroud et régler son problème à cet insolent qui mettait en doute sa parole. Seulement, Sanji fut plus vite qu'elle :

— Espèce de marimo** de merde! T'as vraiment besoin que je force quelques bonnes manières dans toi!

— Ah oui?! Essaie encore-

La querelle entre les deux hommes fut suspendue par Melinda reprenant la parole.

 _*Coup de Burst : Le Thousand Sunny éjecte une grande quantité d'air par l'arrière ce qui le propulse à travers le ciel sur une grande distance. Permet ainsi d'échapper aux ennemis. **Marimo : littéralement « Algue-balle » en japonais désigne une boule de mouse formée d'algues. Connu sous le nom d'Aegagropila_ _linnaei._

— Je le sais puisque ces connards sont trop peureux pour quitter leur foutue île. Ça fait des années qu'un pirate a eu le courage de reprendre la mer. Ces trous du cul ne savent même plus comment naviguer. Ils rêvent encore de retourner au Paradis***, mais ils sont tellement effrayés par la mer qu'ils n'osent plus partir de sur terre!

Le silence se réinstalla sur le navire pendant que chacun encaissait l'information. Mais Luffy se balançant sur un cordage n'en tenu pas compte;

— ShiShishishi! J'arrive pas à croire qu'y des pirates aussi poches dans le New Word! Si tu dis qu'ils ne viendront pas après nous, alors on n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Franky! Laisse tomber le coup de Burst. Nami! Est-ce qu'on peut aller dormir? J'suis fatiguuuuuééé!

La fin de la phrase finie en un long bâillement. Pendant que la navigatrice, toujours avec un air soucieux, soupira. Elle regarda son log pose* sur poignet gauche puis le ciel pendant quelques minutes avant de s'adresser à l'équipage;

— D'accord, on est correct pour l'instant. Le log pose a eu le temps de se réinitialisé et les courants on l'air stables. C'est vrai que la nuit a été longue, tout le monde peut aller se reposer.

Quelques cris de joie se firent entendre, mais Nami n'avait pas fini :

— Mais, il serait toujours plus sûr que quelqu'un reste de garde au cas où les courants changeraient ou qu'on serait sous attaque. Hmmm.

On aurait pu croire que le navire lui-même retenait son souffle pour ne pas être choisi. Melinda ne parvenait pas à croire que des pirates pouvaient s'avérer si peu professionnels et immatures. Finalement, le choix fut fait.

— Zoro! C'est ton tour après tout! En plus, tu semblais plutôt convaincu que la situation était dangereuse. Réveille-moi si la météo change.

— Sorcière! l'épéiste jurer tout bas pendant que le reste de l'équipage retourna vers ses quartiers.

Melinda sursauta brusquement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et soupira en identifiant la navigatrice qui affichait une expression incertaine.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais toi aussi tu dois te reposer. Viens, il y a un sofa dans notre chambre et je pourrai te prêter quelques vêtements, les tiens sons tâchés.

Melinda baissa les yeux sur ses habits et découvrit que ces derniers étaient déchirés de toutes parts et couverts de sang.

« Pas surprenant qu'il ait peur de moi, je dois ressembler à une psychopathe! »

***Paradis : surnom donné par les pirates du New World désignant la première partie du Grand-Line. Ce nom met en évidence les difficultés et dangers rencontrés dans la mer du New World par comparaison à celle du Paradis.

Avec réticence, elle suivit la jeune femme l'intérieur. Elle appréciait la préoccupation que la navigatrice lui prêtait, seulement elle pouvait sentir l'aura l'angoisse que cette dernière dégageait et la méfiance qu'elle portait à son égard.

 **\- End of Flashback-**

 **THOUSAND SUNNY, CHAMBRE DES FILLES**

— **MELINDA**

 **-6 : 01**

Melinda soupira une énième fois. Elle avait l'impression que si elle restait une seconde de plus dans cette chambre à écouter les craquements du navire, elle allait devenir folle. Lentement, elle se leva du canapé en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les deux jeunes femmes dormantes. Sa figure gracile se dirigea furtivement vers la sortie avant de sortir sur la passerelle supérieure. Une fois la porte refermée, elle put finalement respirer à plein poumon l'air salé de l'océan.

« Encore un peu. »

À cette pensée, sa main se porta instinctivement à l'arrière de son cou.

La combattante longea la balustrade et atteignit l'extrémité droite du bateau. Sans effort, elle grimpa le cordage en direction du mât principal. À mis chemin, elle atteignit la poutre de soutient et descendit sur celle-ci. En équilibre précaire, Melinda accéda à l'entre-cordages et s'y installa. Pour quelque raison, elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Peut-être étais-t-il dû au fait que les pirates auraient du mal à la rejoindre.

« Avec toutes ces cordes, ils prendront une éternité à monter ici; si jamais ils me trouvent! En plus, je devrai les sentir venir avec les soubresauts. »

Elle enleva son masque qui pendait autour de son cou et le tient dans sa main en l'examinant. Il était taché de sang et le tissu fin venait à s'effriter sur les côtés.

« Merde, je viens juste de l'acheter! J'espère qu'on va atteindre la prochaine île bientôt. »

La silhouette à la chevelure de jais émit un long bâillement de sur son perchoir.

« Je pourrai peut-être fermer les yeux pendant quelques minutes, juste le temps de me reposer... »

Mais la jeune figure s'endormit presque immédiatement les jambes pendantes dans le vide.


	7. Chapter 7

**THOUSAND SUNNY, PONT PRINCIPAL**

 **-MELINDA ET STRAW HATS**

 **-12: 07**

— OI! Drôle-de-fille-masquée, ou est-ce que t'es?!

— Luffy! Appelle pas une demoiselle ainsi! C'est sûr qu'elle va pas te répondre!

— T'es sure qu'elle ta pas dit son nom, Luffy?

— Nah. En tout cas, pas que je me rappelle.

— Sérieux, Luffy? Je t'ai dit de faire gaffe à qui t'invites joindre l'équipage! Et si elle est déjà partie avec le trésor?

— AH! Le trésor! J'ai complètement oublié! Si cette peste la volée je vais la —

— Du calme, p'tite sœur Nami. J'suis sure qu'elle est encore ici.

— Franky-san n'a pas tord. Elle n'aurait pas pu s'enfuit par la mer.

Pendant que l'équipage des Straw Hats débattait le sujet de la disparition de leur nouvelle recrue, cette dernière s'avérait être sous leur nez, ou plutôt _dessus_. À quelques mètres de là, sur l'entre-cordages du mât principal, une silhouette à la chevelure noire était assoupie. Cependant, les cris et protestations venant du pont ne tardèrent pas à la réveiller.

« Hein!? Merde! Je me suis endormie! Manquait plus que ça! »

Melinda se pencha pour observer l'équipage qui discutait encore bruyamment son absence.

— Il me semble peu probable qu'elle se soit enfuie si soudainement, et sans ses affaires de plus. reprit Nico Robin.

— J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait de mouvements trop brusques, je voudrais pas que ses plais se rouvrent, ajouta le petit renne. J'aurais dû l'examiner quand on est parti!

« Comme si j'allais te laissais m'approcher, monstre! » lui répondit mentalement la guerrière.

— Hey! C'est quoi ça, Sanji?! s'exclama Usopp en désignant que ce dernier tenait dans ses mains.

Le cœur de la gracile femme à la chevelure de jais sauta un battement en reconnaissant l'objet que l'homme blond continuait d'examiner.

« Non, non, non, non; NON! » continuait-elle de se répéter frénétiquement en fouillant maladroitement les entre-cordages autour d'elle.

— Ça serait pas le masque qu'elle porte toujours? Celui qu'elle refuse d'enlever? fit remarquer le cyborg Franky.

Melinda résistait contre l'envie irrésistible de se fracasser la tête sur le mât principal. Elle ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait commis autant d'erreurs en un laps de temps aussi court. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'enlever son masque? Est-ce que la stupidité de ces pirates l'avait contaminé?

— Oui, c'est bien celui-là, reprit Sanji. Mais comment est-ce qu'il a atterri ici?

— Peut-être qu'elle la échappée? proposa Luffy.

— Pense, Luffy. Tu peux pas juste « échapper » un masque sans temps rendre compte. Il faut être complètement stupide.

« Merci, hein! » rétorqua Melinda mentalement.

— Usopp marque un point, intervenait Nami. Il doit avoir une autre raison pour qu'elle l'ait laissé ici.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Est-ce qu'on la cherche? demanda innocemment Chopper.

Personne ne lui répondit. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées, essayant de déterminer le meilleur choix. La silhouette féminine dans l'entre-cordage pesait aussi ses choix devant la situation; rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'une opportunité se présente ou descendre et se montrer sans son masque. Le concept de la deuxième option lui fit afficher une grimace de mécontentement.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui laisserait pas choisir elle-même? offrit Brook qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent. Si elle veut présenter à nous elle le fera quand elle le voudra, sinon elle n'a qu'à nous éviter.

L'équipage prit en compte l'offre du squelette avant de hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

— Eh, bien. Alors, je pense que je vais aller préparer le déjeuner-dîner.

— OI, Sanji! D'la viande! J'veux d'la viande! cria Luffy en sautant autour du cuisinier.

— Je verrais ce que je peux faire, répliqua ce dernier vaguement en pensant à quelle recette il pourrait concocter.

Néanmoins, Melinda n'entendait plus rien par-dessus les grognements de son estomac. La mention de nourriture lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le déjeuner que lui avait offert Gama.

« Ah, merde. Je meurs de faim! Je pourrai peut-être attraper quelque chose à bouffer pendant qu'ils ont le dos tourné. Peut-être même mon masque! »

Elle attendit que tous les membres de l'équipage soient rentrés et que la porte menant à la salle à manger se soit refermée derrière eux avant de descendre de son perchoir. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte, mais hésita un moment avant de se reprendre.

« C'est mieux que de ne rien faire en attendant de mourir de faim. »

La combattante entrouvrit légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil, cependant ce fut plus son odorat et ouï qui furent interpellés. Une vague d'odeurs fumantes provenant des aliments cuisinés et parfumés remplit ses narines et fit rugir son ventre. Au même moment, cris et protestations lui parvenaient ce qui lui fit refermer la porte rapidement dans la peur d'être aperçue.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et réessaya de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle se concentra plus sur sa vue. Elle examina la pièce dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ce qu'elle cherchait,

« Trouvé! »

Sur le coin gauche de la gigantesque table reposait son masque. Il ne lui fallait plus qu'une opportunité pour le récupérer. Heureusement, un brouhaha provenant de l'autre bout de la pièce lui procura cette opportunité.

— Laissez-moi vous raconter la fois où j'ai terrassé un terrible tigre du sommet du majestueux Mont Usopp! s'exclama l'homme au long nez en montant sur un baril avec une pose qui se voulait héroïque.

— Vraiment?! WOW! s'extasièrent le petit renne au nez bleu et le jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

— Oui! Le tigre mesurait plus de 50 mètres de haut et soufflait de flammes bleues qui pouvaient fondre les montagnes à l'entour! continua le conteur en mimant son histoire farfelue.

— GÉNIAL!

— Comment est-ce qu'ils font pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il ment? C'est pourtant évidant! se plaignit Nami qui regardait la scène.

— Peut-être veulent-ils simplement y croire? lui répondit Nico Robin en affichant un petit sourire devant les réactions des jeunes adolescents.

Pendant ce temps, Melinda avait pu se faufiler derrière la table principale et avait atteint son objectif. Elle s'empressa d'enfiler son masque et dès qu'elle put sentir son contact sur sa peau elle soupira de soulagement.

Mais ce fut de courte durée.

— OK! Le dîner est servi! s'écria l'homme blond dont le tuxedo était caché par un tablier rose derrière son comptoir.

Les événements qui s'ensuivirent furent d'un tel chaos qui la figure à la chevelure noire cachée ne put les discerner. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à retenir ce qu'elle avait fini assise sur une des chaises autour de la table entre Brook et Robin.

Encore sous le choc, elle regardait stupéfaite autour d'elle, mais l'attention de tout le monde était attirée par quelque chose d'autre. À sa droite, Nami essayait d'expliquer la formation d'un typhon à Brook et Franky. À sa gauche, Usopp continua son récit au grand plaisir de Luffy et Chopper. Son regard se tourna vers Nico Robin et elle sursauta quand elle rencontra le sien. Néanmoins, la femme ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention et continua la lecture du livre ouvert devant elle.

La guerrière masquée ne put pas réfléchir sur le sujet, car toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent à la vue de Sanji s'avançant les bras chargés de plats qu'il commença à distribuer autour de la table.

— Usopp, Luffy, Nami-swan, Franky, Brook, magnifique demoiselle, Robin-chwa-

Sept paires d'yeux se tournèrent vivement vers Melinda qui se redit sur sa chaise. Seule Nico Robin n'affichait pas une expression de surprise et continuait la lecture de son bouquin. Luffy fut le premier à réagir.

— Wow! Comment t'es arrivé ici?! Est-ce que tu peux te téléporter?

— Non, lui répondit froidement Melinda.

— Alors comment t'as atterri ici? questionna Usopp d'un ton méfiant.

— C'est-ce que je voudrais savoir moi aussi, répondit-elle avec le même ton glacial.

— Moi, je suis ravie de t'avoir à table avec nous! se réjouit Sanji en posant une assiette remplit devant-elle. Tiens, tu peux avoir la portion de ce merdique épéiste puisqu'il n'a même pas le respect de venir manger avec nous.

Un silence s'installa alors que le jeune cuisinier finissait de distribuer ses mets avant de s'assoir lui même à table.

— Avant de commencer à manger, ajouta le jeune homme blond en se tournant vers Melinda, est-ce que tu pourrais déposer ton arme à terre, s'il te plait? Par simple question de politesse.

La combattante hésita une seconde à se défaire de Gambol Shroud, mais les regards fixer sur elle la convainquirent vite.

« Il faut que j'évite de les fâcher. Temps que je serais sur leur bateau je devrais jouer leurs jeux. » prit-elle nota mentalement en posant sa précieuse épée sur le sol.

Dès lors, l'atmosphère sembla devenir moins lourde.

— _Itadakimasu_ *! s'écrièrent-ils avant de commencer à manger.

Avec leur appétit revenu, on aurait dit que toute tension était partie. Usopp avait repris son histoire et Nami se explication, même Robin avait lâché son livre et discutait paisiblement avec Sanji devant-elle.

Melinda regarda la scène pendant un moment, intriguée. Puis, se rappelant son estomac vide, prit une bouchée de son repas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous son masque. Sanji du remarqua sa réaction.

— Est-ce que c'est à ton goût? Je peux toujours cuisinier autre chose si tu veux.

— Non, non, c'est parfait, répliqua la jeune combattante en essayant de garder son ton le plus neutre possible en prenant une autre cuillerée.

Le cuisinier blond ne fit que sourire, avant de laisser place à sa curiosité.

— Je me présente; je suis Sanji, le cuisinier des Straw Hats. Voici Nico Robin, notre charmante archéologiste. Comment une magnifique demoiselle comme vous serait appelée?

« Est-ce qu'il est en train de me... draguer? » L'interpelée fronça légèrement les sourcils en essayant de déterminer la réponse à sa réflexion. Cependant, l'attente de son interlocuteur nécessita une réaction de sa part.

— Melinda, répliqua-t-elle tout court.

— Et comment devront nous nommer nos enfants?

La jeune femme resta muette devant la question, mais un poing venant s'écraser sur le crâne du cuisinier blond la fit sursauter. Il s'agissait de Nami qui semblait plus qu'agacé par le comportement de ce dernier.

 _*Itadakimasu :_ _littéralement « je reçois humblement »_ _en japonais. C'est une tradition japonaise souvent retrouvée dans les animes et mangas, notamment One Piece._

— Tu veux bien arrêter avec tes questions bizarres?! Tu vas la faire fuir! le gronda-t-elle avant de s'adresser à la guerrière masquée. Désolé. Tu es Melinda, hein? On n'a pas eu le temps de faire connaissance; je suis la navigatrice, Nami.

La figure à la chevelure de jais ne fit que hocher la tête.

— Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille, Melinda-san? demanda une voix à sa gauche.

En se retournant, elle remarqua le squelette finissant son plat. « Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour bouffer?! Si je me rappelle bien les morts, ne mange pas! »

— Blair. C'est Melinda Blair.

— Blair? C'est un drôle de nom.

Une expression d'énervement passa sur le visage de la combattante en identifiant qui avait parlé.

— Regarde qui parle, Usopp! répliqua le cyborg en se mêlant à la conversation.

— Oich, Mel! Echet-ke chtu fas fichnir çha?

Toute l'attention fut attirée par Luffy, la bouche pleine, qui pointait l'assiette de l'interpelée avec un bout de viande dans sa main.

— Mel? questionna le reste de l'équipage, y comprit Melinda avant de comprendre à quoi leur capitaine faisait allusion.

— Luffy! Tu peux pas décider de donner des surnoms à tout le monde sans leur accord! s'écria Nami.

— Et demande pas pour son repas! T'as déjà englouti trois jours de viande! rajouta Sanji.

L'adolescent au chapeau de paille ne put retenir une moue devant la réaction de ses compagnons. Néanmoins, il se reprit rapidement après avoir avalé.

— Alors, c'était qui Sumo-guy? On aurait dit que vous vous connaissiez.

Melinda soupira et hésita à répondre à la question tellement elle avait honte d'avoir travaillé pour ce porc.

— C'était mon patron.

— Sérieux?! T'as travaillé pour ce gars, p'tite sœur Mel? s'exclama Franky.

« J'ai l'impression que le surnom va me coller à la peau. Merde. »

— Ouais...

— C'était qui, de toute façon? Il n'avait même pas l'air fort. Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu le battre! commenta Usopp.

— C'est pour ça que t'es resté sur le Sunny pendant toute la bataille? blagua Sanji.

— Je cherchais un meilleur angle de tir!

— Il s'agissait de Mojojo Paputti, informa Nico Robin. Il était à la tête d'une organisation illégale, Delucia, ou il était connu sous le nom de _Boss_. Delucia se répandant de la première partie du Grand Line à Garden of Hells où elle arrangeait des combats à mort, des Jeux, entre des combattants engagés par la compagnie, les Joueurs. Le gagnant remportait une certaine somme d'argent et montait dans la hiérarchie de l'organisation. _Masque-san_ , quel rang étais-tu?

La figure féminine qui avait baissé la tête en attendant l'histoire de l'organisation pour laquelle elle avait travaillé se releva pour répondre.

— Tour.

— Tu as donc passé les rangs pion, cavalier et fou. Étant tour, il te restait dame, puisque roi était attribué à Mojojo Paputti. Pour monter dans les rangs il fallait un certain nombre de victoires dans les Jeux. Si je me souviens bien, 5 pour pion, 10 pour cavalier, 20 pour fou et ainsi de suite. Cela devait donc faire longtemps que tu faisais partie de Delucia. Non?

— Oui. Deux ans.

La curiosité de l'ancienne Joueuse pour Delucia avait été piquée par le savoir que démontrait l'archéologiste de l'équipage de pirates.

— Deux ans. Tu es en conséquence arrivé après la faillite de Delucia.

— La faillite?

— En effet. Il y a plus de deux ans et demi une organisation illégale travaillant en association avec Delucia rentra en guerre avec un royaume pour prendre contrôle de ce dernier. Pour cela il nécessitait un grand nombre d'hommes, d'armes et d'argents. Delucia, qui était prospère à l'époque, y vu un bon investissement et décida d'aider en procurant la main-d'œuvre, les armes, mais surtout l'argent nécessaire. Néanmoins, le plan de l'organisation échoua et elle fut anéantie. Delucia aussi aurait pu disparaitre si Mojojo Paputti n'avait pas pris sa tête et réussit à sauver la compagnie.

— Robin est tellement intelligent! s'exclama le cuisinier blond.

Cependant, le reste de l'équipage était plus curieux de savoir comment leur compagne connaissait si bien ce sujet.

— Comment est-ce tu en sais autant? Dans Delucia même il était difficile de savoir ce qui s'était produit, commença Melinda.

— Oui, dis-nous où t'as appris ça, Robin! ajouta le jeune homme au long nez.

— La compagnie ayant désiré prendre contrôle d'un royaume n'était nul autre que Baroque Works*. Vous devinez qu'il s'agissait du Royame d'Alabasta. Travaillant comme partenaire de Crocodile** j'étais au courant des pratiques et activités de tous nos associés, y compris Delucia.

— Alors, tu dois connaitre beaucoup des organisations illégales, pas vrai Robin? demanda innocemment Chopper.

— Oui, effectivement, répondit simplement celle-ci sans développé plus sur le sujet.

— Attend!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la figure masquée assise sur sa chaise. Ils attendirent que cette dernière reprenne.

— Tu as dit être la partenaire de Crocodile...

— C'est bien cela.

—... Miss All Sunday **?

Nico Robin lui offrit un sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

— Il semble que quelqu'un se souvienne encore de moi.

— Quelqu'un?! Vous êtes pratiquement une légende dans Delucia! On dit que vous avez-

Melinda s'arrêta sur-le-champ quand elle se rendit compte que l'équipage s'était mis à sourire et certains à rire.

— Quoi?

— Ce ne rien, Melinda-san, essaya de lui répondre Brook en contrôlant son fou rire. C'est juste que c'est inusité et amusant de vous voir perdre votre allure si distante pour laisser place à de l'excitement et de l'admiration.

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se retint et la referma ne voyant pas quoi répliquer. Sa réaction provoqua une autre vague de rire parmi l'équipage.

Ce fut encore une fois l'archéologiste qui la sauva de cette situation.

— Mmm. Il y a toujours un élément qui ne consolide pas. Je comprends notre attaque, mais pas la vôtre, _Masque-san_. Pourquoi est-ce que Delucia aurait attaqué un propre membre?

 _**Baroque Works :_ _est une organisation criminelle créée par l'ancien_ _Warlord_ _Crocodile_ _, et co-dirigée par_ _Nico Robin_ _, alias « Miss All Sunday », afin de s'emparer d'_ _Alabasta_.

— Je pense que Gama avait informé le Boss que je travaillais avec vous. Quelque chose du genre.

— Qui est Gama? questionna Chopper.

— C'est le propriétaire de l'hôtel dans lequel je restais. La même pourriture qui m'a trahie et planifiait de m'assassiner. Pendant tout ce temps il travaillait pour le Boss, j'arrive pas à la croire...

En se disant cela, elle sera les poings sous la table pour qu'on ne les voie pas.

— Je comprends. Mais cela soulève une autre question; quelle relation il y avait-il entre Mojojo Paputti et ce Gama?

Nico Robin resta en silence, tentant de répondre à sa propre question.

— En tout cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu travaillais pour Delucia? questionna Nami, curieuse.

— Pour l'argent.

La navigatrice esquissa un sourire que le reste de l'équipage ne manqua pas de remarquer.

— On dirait que p'tite soeur Nami et Mel ont trouvé un point en commun.

— La ferme, Franky! s'indigna la jeune femme à la chevelure orangée avant de revenir à Melinda. Si tu voulais de l'argent, tu aurais pu avoir un honnête travail.

— Il n'y a pas d'« honnête » travail à Garden of Hells. C'est bourré de pirates et Delucia contrôlait pratiquement l'île.

— Tu aurais bien pu trouver une autre île.

— Surement, mais il y aurait eu des Marines sur une autre île.

— T'as des soucis avec les Marines? s'enquit Usopp.

— Humm...

L'hésitation de la guerrière ne passa pas inaperçue au groupe de pirates.

« Merde, merde, merde! Comment on est arrivé à parler des Marines? Qu'est-ce que je leur dis? Faut que je change de sujet! »

— Disons qu'on n'est pas copain-copain et que je préfère les éviter... Mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à Garden of Hells?

— C'est sa faute, dit tout le monde en pointant leur capitaine du doigt, celui-ci ne fit que sourire bêtement.

La navigatrice prit la parole pour tenter d'expliquer les actions de pirate au chapeau de paille.

— Eh bien... Notre stupide capitaine tenait absolument à aller vers l'île la plus instable***. Si bien que le Sunny a failli couler _deux_ fois sur le chemin.

La nouvelle recrue regarda avec une expression de stupéfaction le jeune homme qui semble ne pas remarquer les regards assassins que lui lançait son équipage. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'un tel incompétent avait réussi à devenir capitaine.

« Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré? »

— Mais à la fin, c'était bien, non? On a Mel avec nous maintenant! s'exclama l'adolescent au chapeau de paille.

L'équipage n'eut pas le temps prononcé un mot que le navire se mit à trembler et à tanguer de part en part. Les assiettes et les verres se fracassèrent par terre pendant qu'Usopp tomba à la renverse de sa chaise.

— C'est quoi ce bordel!? s'écria Melinda en attrapant Gambol Shroud.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'époumona Nami en tenta de ne pas tomber.

— Un tremblement de terre? offrit Luffy, plus excité qu'effrayé.

— Y' a pas de tremblement de terre au beau milieu de l'océan, Luffy! le corrigea Usopp à quatre pattes sur le sol.

— Je ne pense pas que mon estomac va pouvoir supporter tout ce tangage! Ah, mais je suis un squelette; je n'ai pas d'estomac. YOHOHOHO, Skull Joke!

— Brook, c'est pas le temps! s'impatienta la navigatrice.

— Je vais aller voir si le Sunny va bien!

En prononçant ces mots, Franky se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie en s'efforçant de garder son équilibre.

— Attend! J'veux voir aussi! s'ensuivit Luffy.

Le reste de l'équipage ne supportant pas manquer l'action (peut-être à l'exception d'Usopp) s'empressèrent de sortir sur le pont principal. De là ils virent ce qui causait tout ce chaos. Melinda sentit un filet de sueur froide lui couler dans le dos.

—Les Marines…


	8. Chapter 8

**THOUSAND SUNNY, PONT PRINCIPAL**

 **-MELINDA ET STRAW HATS**

 **\- 13 : 03**

-Les Marines…

À l'horizon, un gigantesque navire de guerre arborant l'insigne de la Marine bombardait continuellement le Sunny. Les boulets de canon frôlaient le bateau pirate et finissaient dans la mer en créant des jets d'eau immense qui manquaient de peu de reverser ce dernier.

-Comment ils ont fait pour nous trouver?! s'écria Usopp

-On s'en fou! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a rien vu venir?! Internvenit le cuisinier. Qui était de garde?

Un silence s'installa entre les membres de l'équipage pendant que la réponse se faisait claire à chacun. Néanmoins, personne n'eut le temps de la formuler à voix haute car un boulet de canon se dirigeait en plein sur eux. Heureusement, leur `` réponse`` vient les sauver en effectuant un irréel saut dans les airs pour trancher le gigantesque projectile d'acier en deux à l'aide de son katana.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure verte rangea son épée parmi les deux autres et se retourna pour faire face au reste de l'équipage.

-Oi! Ou est-ce que vous étiez?

-Zoro!

Nami chargea l'épéiste en premier.

-C'est pas possible! Je t'avais demandé de rester de garde! Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris?

-Oi! Crie pas comme ça! J'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as dit!

Ce fut au tour de Sanji de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

-C'est surprenant qu'avec les deux neurones qui te servent de cerveaux tu puisses parler normalement. Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'il ne t'en reste pas assez pour comprendre de quoi on te parle!

\- J'en pense que je comprends assez pour savoir que tu cherches à te faire botter le cul! renchérit Zoro avec un ton plus que menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai à craindre de quelqu'un qui n'est même pas capable de rester réveillé pour voir un gigantesque navire marine arriver!

La tension entre les deux hommes était telle qu'une aura d'étincelles semblait brûler autour d'eux. Melinda aurait apprécié voir un combat entre ces deux pirates redoutables si l'attaque des marines ne la préoccupait pas autant.

\- Humm, on ne devrait pas faire quelque chose pour ces gars-là en premier? commença le pirate au long nez.

Le reste de l'équipage semblait aussi avoir retrouvé leur sens.

-Est-ce qu'on peut se battre? proposa Luffy.

-Non! On ne s'est pas ce que la Marine du New World peut faire, intervient la navigatrice. On serait mieux de fuir. Franky!

-Y'a un problème, p'tit-sœur Nami. Le Sunny ne peut pas effectuer un Coup de Burst.

-Hein?!Pourquoi?! résonna les voix de tous les pirates.

-Quand je suis descendu hier à la calle, j'ai remarqué qu'on était court en Cola. Normalement, on aurait dû faire le plein à Garden of Hells, mais dans toute l'action on n'a pas eu le temps.

La combattante masquer entendit les Straw-Hats jurer à l'unison. Le seul à ne pas proférer un juron quelconque était le capitaine au chapeau de paille. Au contraire, il affichait un immense sourire.

-Alors, est-ce qu'on peut combattre?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'adolescent, certains souriant d'autres exaspérés.

-D'accord, consentit Nami. Zoro, Sanji, allez-y avec lui. Et faite vite!

Le Monster Trio* affichait de tels sourire on aurait pu les prendre pour un bandes de gamins la veille de noël.

Le bateau de la marine s'avérant encore loin, Luffy décida de propulser le cuisiner et l'épéiste avec son Gomu-Gomu no Rocket.

Melinda ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en pensant à l'atterrissage en voyant les deux pirates volants dans les airs en direction de marines. Cependant, elle se voyait de plus en plus nerveuse à l'idée de confronter des marines. Après tout, cela fessait plus de deux ans et demi qu'elle n'en avait pas vus un.

« Peut-être qu'ils savent quelque chose…»

-Ok! s'écria se préparant à s'élancer lui-même.

«Je dois savoir!»

-Attend! J'y vais aussi!

En prononçant ces paroles, la jeune femme masquée sauta au cou de l'adolescent au chapeau de paille. L'équipage entier fut pris de court, y compris le capitaine qui lâcha prise. Les bras de Luffy réfactionnèrent comme deux élastiques tendus et les deux pirates furent propulser par-dessus le pont devant le reste des Straw-Hats bouche-bée.

Melinda poussa un long cri d'épouvante.. Malgré le fait que ses yeux argentés avaient instinctivement calculé leur trajectoire et qu'elle avait confirmation qu'ils allaient atterrir sur le pont de l'ennemie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser quelle catastrophe ça serait si elle finissait dans l'eau.

«Je penses que je serais jamais capable de m'habituer au Devil-fruit de cet idiot.»

Contrairement à elle, Luffy semblait parfaitement allaise et la présence de la combattante ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. Il éclata même de rire devant la réaction de cette dernière.

Le bateau marine grandissait à vue d'œil et les deux figures volantes dans les airs pouvait désormais apercevoir les marines grouiller sur le pont.

-On va pas atterrir là-dedans, non? Questionna pensivement Melinda en examinant son capitaine.

Cependant, celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se mit en position de combat avec un immense sourire accroché sur son visage.

20 mètres.

-T'es pas sérieux!

15 mètres.

-On va mourir!

10 mètres.

-MERDE!

La pauvre ferma les yeux en attendant le douloureux impact. Sentir ses os se briser sous le choc ou encore se faire empaler par une épée dans les airs.

Néanmoins, elle ne sentit rien. Après un moment d'incertitude, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Sa locations la déstabilisa encore plus; pendue 5 mètres dans les airs, les pieds dans le vide.

-Ou est-ce qu-

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase au son d'un rire familier au-dessus d'elle.

-Shishishishi! On n'est pas mort, tu vois!

Melinda leva la tête pour découvrir Luffy accroupit tel un singe sur l'extension du mât principale, son bras inhumainement allonger jusqu'à son col de chandail par où il la tenait. La réaction infantile du pirate mit la combattante à nerf.

-Tu vas regretter ne pas être mort! Fait moi monté pour que je te trucide! Hurla Melinda se moquant du fait qu'elle s'adressait à son capitaine.

Néanmoins, les cris agressifs de de la guerrière ne sembla pas affecter le jeune adolescent.

-J'peux pas!

-Hein? Pourquoi pas? demanda-t-elle avec perplexité.

-Parce que ma main glisse.

-Glisse? Tu veux pas dire-

La figure suspendue dans les airs sentit la tension dans ses vêtements se relâcher et la graviter fait son travail. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva étendue sur les planches en bois humide du pont entourée d'une vingtaine de marines.

-Arggg! Grogna-t-elle en se massant la tête. LUFFY!

Mais son maudit capitaine été déjà parti avoir sa part de plaisir.

– Ne bouge pas, pirate! Sinon on sera obligé de te tuer!

-Ravie de vous connaitre moi aussi, se moqua-t-elle en se levant.

-Arrête! Plus un pas!

Sa main alla instinctivement attraper le manche de Gambol Shroud, mais elle ne rencontra que le vide. Ses yeux argentés se couvrirent d'une teinte de panique.

«Non, non, non! Merde, ou est-ce qu'il est?!» angoissa-t-elle en examinant les alentours.

C'est là qu'elle le vu. Étendu par terre quelques mètres derrière la ligne de marines.

« Gambol! Fait chier! Il a dû tomber quand j'ai atterri.» Melinda fit un pas en direction de son arme, mais elle s'arrêta net.

-J'ai dit de pas bouger!

Le marine qui semblait le chef de la troupe qui encerclait la jeune femme masquée s'avança et pointa son fusil à deux canons directement sur la tête de celle-ci..

Le comportement de l'homme agit comme un éclair sur Melinda. Elle plongea sous le fusil et attrapa sa base. Le marine aux épaulières tira un coup de feu, mais il fut redirectionné dans les airs. La combattante masquée profita de l'intervalle de rechargement du fusil pour l'arraché des mains du justicier et assenez un coup de crosse à l'abdomen de ce dernier.

-Lieutenant ! s'écrièrent les subordonnants de celui-ci

Ils avaient tous leur arme braquée en direction de la fugitive, mais aucun ne voulait se risquer à tirer dans la peur d'atteindre leur supérieur.

Le lieutenant, soufrant, se baissa instinctivement pour enrouler ses bras autour de son ventre. Au même moment, le genou de Melinda vint le frapper de plein fouet au front. L'homme tomba assommé à la reverse.

Sans perdre une seconde, la silhouette à la chevelure noire sauta à califourchon sur le marine et plaça le fusil qu'elle détenait toujours sous le menton de ce dernier.

-À ton tour de rester immobile, commença Melinda. Maintenant, dit-moi ; où est ton capitaine?

-M-mon c-capitaine? Bégaya l'homme ayant perdu son assurance.

-Oui! Dépêche-toi! Insista-t-elle en pressant le canon sous le menton du marine.

-D-dans sa cabine, au bout du pont supérieur, au fond, à gauche!

« Dans sa cabine? Pendant une attaque pirate?»

-Debout! Ordonna-t-elle.

-Hein? Le lieutenant lui lança un regard désemparé.

-J'ai dit; DEBOUT!

Toujours sous la menace du fusil, le marine du obéir à la jeune femme et se remettre sur pieds après que celle-ci se soit enlever de sur lui. Melinda ne laissa aucune chance aux marines de tirer en se réfugiant derrière leur lieutenant. La tension était palpable chez les marines qui se demandaient ce qui allait suivre.

Soudainement, la nouvelle recrue des Straw Hats changea de cible. Le canon n'était plus pointé sur la tempe du supérieur, mais sur ses subordonnants.

Sans deuxième pensée, elle se mit à tirer. Les marines s'écroulaient un à un. Les plus vifs se mirent à riposter, mais leurs tires n'atteignaient que leur supérieur. Melinda se dépêcha d'éliminer le plus d'ennemies pendant que son bouclier improvisé tenait encore.

Et elle eut raison, le lieutenant succombât quand un balle atteint son cœur. Son corps devint lourd et la guerrière masquée ne put plus le soutenir. Heureusement, elle s'était débarrassée des derniers marines restants.

Elle lâcha prise du cadavre du lieutenant, qui s'effondra sur le sol dans une flaque de sang. Son uniforme autre fois blanc et bleu, maintenant teinté cramoisi.

Melinda se freilla un chemin parmi les corps et rejoint Gambol Shroud. Une fois son arme retrouvée, elle se dirigea vers le pont supérieur. Elle pouvait entendre les cris et explosions provenant de l'autre bout de navire où Luffy, Zoro et Sanji continuait de combattre, seulement, elle décida de les ignorer.

« J'ai besoin de savoir! » pensa-t-elle en s'engagea dans un couloir.

-Au fond, à gauche, au fond, à gauche, au fon- trouvé!

La figure à cheveux de jais se tenait devant une vielle porte de bois ou une pancarte affichais : _CAPITAINE DE BORDS_.

Elle attrapa la poignée et la tourna. Bloqué.

-Merde!

Melinda inspecta la porte encore une fois avant de faire quelques pas en arrière.

-Une chance que j'ai mes bottes!

Sur ces paroles, elle donna un puissant coup de pied sur la pauvre porte. Cette dernière craqua et fléchit, mais ne céda pas.

-Aller!

Son pied frappa la porte une deuxième fois. Ne pouvant prendre plus de dommage, celle-ci vola de ses glons et s'écrasa dans la cabine.

La combattante dégainia son arme et entra prudemment dans la chambre. Néanmoins, avait-elle à peine franchit le sol qu'une balle lui frôla la tête. Dans un coin, se tenait un frêle homme, un pistolet tremblant à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?! Laissez-moi tranquille! PARTEZ! Hurlait-il avec un regard apeuré.

Melinda connaissait les yeux que l'homme abordait. Elle les avait vus bien trop souvent. C'est pourquoi elle s'avança vers le capitaine sans aucune crainte et lui arracha le fusil des mains.

-Qu'est-c-ce que v-vous voulez?

-De l'information. Répondit–elle simplement en glissant la lame de Gambol Shroud sur la peau du cou du capitaine.

-N-ne me t-tuer pas!

-Je verrais si tu réponds à mes questions. Qu'est-ce que tu sais du _Project_ _Immune_?

- _Immune_? Je ne sais rien de ce projet!

-Ment-pas!

\- Je ne mens pas! Je jure que je ne sais rien!

\- Tu dois savoir quelque chose! Lost Island? Laboratoir S-5?

-J'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parler!

-Mais, merde! RÉPONDS! C'est impossible que tu sache rien! T'es dans la marine quand même!

La jeune femme fit pression sur son arme et un filet de sang coula sur le coup du marine.

-Je suis simple capitaine de division, murmura l'homme en essayant de ne pas faire pression sur la lame. Je ne connais pas d'informations classifiées! C'est que vous cherchez est surement confidentiel, car j'en jamais entendu parler!

Melinda resta silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

-À genoux! Maintenant!

Effrayé, le capitaine fit ce qu'elle lui ordonnait. La criminelle se placa derrière l'homme à genoux et rangea son arme dans son étui. Par-là suite, elle déposa celui-ci sur l'épaule du marine, la partie coupante ce direction du cou.

-Dernière chance, commença-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Ou est-ce que je peux trouver un homme du nom de Vespucci?

\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom!

Melinda leva Gambol Shroud dans les airs.

-Dommage.

L'étui entama sa descente et coupa net le coup du Capitaine Cabral. Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol et sa tête roula pour s'arrêter contre des pieds en sandales.

-Hey! Je t'ai finalement trouvé, Mel! s'exclama le jeune adolescent au chapeau de paille. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer? Questionna-t-il en voyant la tête devant lui.

-Rien qui te concerne.

Melinda se baissa et nettoya le sang de sur Gambol Shroud sur l'uniforme décoré de l'ancien marine. Pour une rare fois, Luffy n'insista pas, mais son ordinaire sourire faisait place à une expression perplexe.Néanmoins, il reprit rapidement. Il empoigna la guerrière masquée et la tira dans le couloir.

-Allez! Dépêche! Shishishi!

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Interrogea Melinda en se dégageant, mais en continuant de suivre sa capitaine vers l'extérieur.

-Nami a dit que d'autres navires de la Marine arrivent. Et qu'on n'a pas le droit de se battre cette fois-ci, répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Ils avaient atteint le pont supérieur et continuait vers l'avant du bateau.

-Alors on doit fuir?

-Yup!

L'idée enchantait plus la jeune femme qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu'elle n'avait pas combattu les marines et elle se souvenait maintenant à quelle point ils pouvaient s'avérer tenaces et énervants. Elle avait eu sa dosse de combat pour la journée.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient atteint le pont principale à l'avant du bateau. Les yeux désormais bleu de Melinda s'exorbitèrent en voyant le nombre de marines sur le sol. Il devait bien en avoir trois centaine ou plus!

Au milieu du pont, Sanji et Zoro semblaient encore se discuter.

-Je te dis que j'en ai eu plus que toi, _love-cook_! S'enragea Zoro.

-Impossible! Je pari que t'as mal compté, _stupid-Marimo_. S'emporta Sanji.

-OI! J'AI TROUVÉ MEL! Hurla Luffy en levant le bras de la nouvelle recru comme un trophée.

Agacé par l'exitement du jeune capitaine, elle se dégagea de son emprise et continua d'avancer vers les deux pirates. Sanji, à son habitude, s'enquit du bien-être de celle-ci.

-Est-ce que ça va? Es-tu blessée? Tu as mal quelque part?

-J'ai rien, répondit-elle simplement.

-OKAY! On y va! S'exclama Luffy!

Melinda regarda à l'horizon et vu que le Sunny était toujours aussi éloigné.

-Attend, attend, attend! Paniqua-t-elle pendant que tous le regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Je refuse de me faire catapulter encore un fois! J'ai faille mourir la dernière fois! Et je t'ais toujours pas pardonné! Expliqua-t-elle en pointant Luffy.

L'adolescent ne fit que sourire et rire devant son accusation. Ce fut Sanji qui sut rassuré la combattante masquée.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis. Nami est venu avec le Mini-Merry.

-Le Mini-Merry?

-Regarde.

Melinda se pencha par-dessus la balustrade du navire et aperçut la navigatrice faisant signe dans une petite embarcation à moteur. Elle se sentit immédiatement rassurée.

Chacun à leur tour, ils descendirent dans la humble barque qui s'avérait suprenement solide et spacieuse. Il ne restait que Luffy, quand Nami fit partir le moteur et commença à s'éloigner de navire marine.

-Et Luffy? S'enquit la figure masquée dans le siège passagé.

-Le Mini-Merry ne peut transporter que quatre personnes, repondit Nami. Luffy devra regagner le Sunny par ses propres moyens.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette familière traversa le ciel en direction du Thousand Sunny.

-Une fois arrivé il va falloir se dépêcher et rejoindre vos postes. Il faut qu'on dégage vite, reprit la jeune femme à la chevelure orangé d'un ton sérieux.

-Est-ce que s'est si grave que ça? Interrogea Melinda.

Nami arbora un sourire et regarda la nouvelle recrue un moment avant de se reconcentrer sur la conduite de l'embarcation.

-Non. Pas vraiment. En tout cas, pas pour le moment. Je suis sure que quelques navires de marine de plus ne fera pas un grande différence, mais avec la chance qu'on a je serais pas surprise qu'un Vice-Capitaine ou même un Capitaine soit à bord d'un de ces navire. Et _ça_ , ça serait une très mauvaise nouvelle. Je préfère ne pas me risquer, après tout on est dans le New-World.

Un silence s'installa abord du Mini-Merry avant que la navigatrice ne reprenne la parole.

-Ne pense pas que parce que tu vins de t'être battu contre les marines que je vais te ménager! En tant que membre des Straw Hats Pirates tu dois faire ta part!

Nami lui offrit un autre sourire auquel Melinda ne sut comment répondre, alors elle ne fit que lui sourire en retour.


End file.
